The Pharaoh's Lover
by XToastyLoveX
Summary: Atem and Mana are secret lovers, no one but them knows of their relationship. For a servant being with The King of Egypt was unheard of. Vaseshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh!

I dedicate this chapter to Tyga- Rack City.

Last Kings! ;3

* * *

His long, tan fingers ran down the sides of her arms as the two wrestled each other passionately in the sheets of cream colored cotton. The woman's back arched upwards as the man began trailing open mouthed kisses along her collarbone and down towards her chest.

"My...Pharaoh...nnggh." Muttered the woman as she ran her delicate, pointed fingers through her lover's wildly colored hair. The said man raised his regal head up to gaze into emerald eyes, showing all the love and desire he had to offer in his own amethyst orbs.

Her lips puckered slightly and The Pharaoh took that chance and swooped his head down to capture her lips with his. The woman's eyes slid closed as she allowed her lover to dominate her mouth with his demanding tongue. Releasing her hold on his hair, she blindly trailed her hands sensuously down his back, making him go rigid before he relaxed once more and began becoming more harsh with his touches leaving bruises everywhere he touched, his hands got a hold of the collar of her tunic and pulled.

All the while still battling mouth to mouth, a battle that his lover lost from the very start. Once the top of her tunic was pulled down to her gold-belted waist, the pharaoh pulled back from his assault on her luscious lips to gaze down at the beauty laying disheveled before him.

Two beautifully rounded milk giving breast's were bared to him in all their glory, the brown areola's were just begging him to suckle upon until raw. Two bronze-kissed arms shielded him from his view of the gifts laid before him. The man raised his head abruptly in anger of being denied his rights to the woman before him.

His eye's flashed red as he growled out a barely decipherable demand, "Raise your arm's."

The woman whimpered a bit, but did not disobey the orders given to her. Looking away as she did so, the pharaoh hummed in satisfaction at being able to devour her breasts again. It was clear that the woman was not used to such appraisal towards her body and was in fear of what The pharaoh would say.

Though he didn't seem to notice one bit of her insecurities and the woman began to relax and enjoy the ministrations being done to her body. " You are a gift of beauty given to me by the gods themselves, habibti."

The woman gasped in surprise at such passionate words being said to her, and grasped at her lover tighter than before seemingly wanting to meld together for all eternity. The Pharaoh had no problem's with this as he continued to have away at her breasts. Rolling around a brown teat between his teeth, he palmed at her breasts, rubbing and nudging them any way he saw fit. He lifted head from the right breast, which was now lathered in his saliva and began to blow gently on it. He watched in fascination as the soft peak, started to harden from the cold air. Not wanting to leave the other unattended he gave the other teat the same treatment as it's twin.

The woman was arching so high off the bed, she thought she'd break her back. Gripping the sheet's tightly in her red-knuckled grip, the woman tried to stifle the moan that was rising in her throat.

"Mmm..nn.." She mumbled out.

The pharaoh paused from his torturing actions and said harshly," Try all you want to silence your pleasure from me habibti, but your body," He bit her left breast, leaving a red mark causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure," Cannot lie." He finished with a smirk.

The woman wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Thankfully, The Pharaoh rose from his position, to only be straddling her.

"Please, Pharaoh...I..I..don't know how much more I can take." She said licking her lips, while her body twitched in anticipation.

The Pharaoh chuckled, and gazing into his love's eyes he began to disband her golden belt. The only thing keeping him from finally obtaining his true gift from the gods.

"Take it all Habibti, take all I have to offer and give, which in your case is unlimited amounts."

Staring back into her lover's eyes, she was about ready to give in and end her charade. Tired of denying her true feelings for this man above her, she reached up and lightly placed her palm on his smooth, tanned cheeks.

"Yes..." She whispered agreeably." I want it all."

The Pharaoh's lips spread wide into what she couldn't believe it to be, a smile. How long has it been since she seen such pure happiness in his expression?

If this is all it would take to see that permanently on his handsome features, then she would agree to anything.

Both staring at each other in complete awe, The Pharaoh was about to remove the skirted half of the tunic and divulge himself further within her when there was a loud bang on the golden intricately designed doors of his chambers.

The woman laid completely still, shooken out of her deliriousness by the loud noise. But The Pharaoh ignored the banging and continued with his trek to her nether regions. The regions that were now ripe and ready for child bearing, especially for an heir.

But the banging still continued, getting louder and more frantic by the minute. The woman knew that their time was up, and The Pharaoh needed to answer his door.

Grabbing his hand that was fisted around her skirts she silently shook her head 'no' and pointed towards the door, signaling to him to get up and answer.

The Pharaoh moved his hands away and lifted his body back up from the caged position he had been in before. He narrowed his amethyst eyes in anger at being interrupted right when he was about to claim his heart's desire.

Growling in irritation, he got off the bed and briskly walked to the door.

The banging continued to grow louder with each step he took, once he was in front of the massive doors made of gold he sharply pushed the door open in one huge sweep.

The loud bang that followed resonated throughout the palace halls.

He peered down at the small and frightened servant shaking before him.

"Well? Was is it that dared you to disturb me in my private bed chambers?" He yelled angrily, the millennium eye appearing on his forehead, a sign that punishment was to be given if he did not supply him a sufficient response.

The servant regained some of his senses and hastily placed his left foot forward and right hand on his chest and bowed his head. It was mandatory show of respect towards The Pharaoh, who is the living embodiment of the Sky god Horus.

"M—m-my Pharaoh," the servant stumbled out,"I am deeply sorry to disturb you as I was sent here by Priest Seto, he says that your presence is needed in the throne room."

The Pharaoh raised a fine eyebrow, Seto was apart of his seven sacred guardians who were meant to protect and serve the Pharaoh. And out of all of them Seto was the one who followed protocol finely. And knew that only a member of the sacred court was permitted entry to this section of the palace.

So, for him to send a mere servant in his place was quite odd and not to mention inexcusable.

"Did he say as to why I'm needed there?" He said crossing his arms and leaned against the doorway, the eye of wedjet fading away from his forehead.

The servant nervously replied,"No, my lord he just said that it was very urgent."

The Pharaoh sighed, pushing himself off the door frame he made to close it but not without telling the servant, "Very well, tell Priest Seto that I will be there shortly."

The servant nodded and once again did the show of respect for The Pharoah, "Yes, my king." And with that he turned away to deliver the message. But not without noticing the curved form underneath the sheets of his kings bedding's and the said man's topless torso. The servant hurried away after realizing what exactly he had intruded upon.

Shutting the door, The Pharaoh walked back towards the bed sighing as he did so. There was always something interrupting him and the woman he had just been about to deflower, never giving him a moment's of peace with her. But of course this came with being the most powerful man in Egypt.

"Atem."

Looking up in surprise at hearing his name being called, he saw that his love was already out of his bed and getting redressed. Never looking at him as she did so, her gaze was purposefully fixated on the statue piece of Osiris and Isis that was placed on the railing of the beis, to symbolize fertility and rebirth.

"Yes, Habibti?" He asked.

At that she looked up, trailing her eye's from his long muscled legs, past his tunic, stopping a second to marvel at his well defined chest until finally her gaze rested upon his face. How she loved that face of his, it seemed as though the god's themselves sculpted his features to fine perfection. No blemish or scarring in sight. Just high-cheekbones, full lips, ebony skin and a prominent jaw structure.

But those eye's. Those eye's of his that could see into your very soul and leave you completely immobilized. Such beauty they held as they were a brilliant color of amethyst with flecks of reds shining when rah hit them at the right angles.

But those gem's of his could also be a person's undoing, for once his eye's starts to shift color into a blood red, that meant punishment and quite possibly death was imminent. One must never cross a Pharaoh, especially the Pharaoh Atem.

As deep in thought as she were, she didn't fail to notice the smirk that now graced his features, realizing she had been caught admiring him so openly she quickly turned her head away, cheeks emblazoned with red from her embarrassment.

Chuckling at the girl's obvious embarrassment he watched as she composed herself and went back to placing her jewelry on. She looked at him, but was not meeting his gaze this time. Instead focusing on the wall behind him, decorated with scrolls and etchings of their native language.

Atem raised his eyebrow, a common reflex for him when puzzled or interested in something.

The woman raised one back at him, struggling with trying to fix her earring's. "Must you always be so brash with your actions?" She chided. "You nearly scared that man half to death. Praise Osiris."

"Why, whatever do you mean Habibti?" Atem said slyly.

"And stop with that accursed name!" She said irritatedly,"I only allow you to call me that at certain moment's, and were not exactly having a passionate one, now are we?" She cocked her head to the side and place a hand on her hip.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Fine, Ma-na," He said, putting emphasis on the two syllables of her name. " And for your information, that servant interrupted a 'passionate moment' we were just having now weren't we?" He said using the same tone she had used with him in a show of mockery.

Mana just shook her head, " Unless you have forgotten, 'that servant'," She made air quotations, " is also a friend of mine, lest you forgotten that I am also a servant?" She said smoothing down her cream colored tunic and fixing her golden belt, so that it tightly held her waist.

Atem watched her movements, seemingly not caring at all about her inquiry. " You know, I could have helped put your cloths back on, but then again they wouldn't be on for long." He said deviously.

Mana glared at him, sighing he said, " Mana, your acting as if I sent that man to the shadows, which I haven't," 'Yet.' He thought but didn't speak it aloud." And you know your position as a servant could change if you would just let me-" Mana cut him off.

"No, Atem." Crossing her arms, she looked away and out the balcony where the night sky was present and Yah the moon god was shining along with goddess Hathor, Lady of the stars.

Atem frowned, not liking being cut off in the middle of his sentence but also not liking the sad expression, ever so present on his beloveds face.

He walking over to where she was standing in the middle of the room, looking ethereal in the pale moonlight. He held her close to him, tucking her head underneath his chin, he began to stroke her long chestnut hair down her back. An affectionate gesture he did all time when they were children, now not so much since he became Pharaoh.

" You didn't even let me finish what I was about to say." He said annoyed, yet still held her.

Mana just sighed, arms still crossed she made no move to embrace him back, but also made no move to leave either.

"Yes, but it's evident on what was going to be said, was it not?" She questioned, leaning back a bit to stare up at him.

He just grunted, " I suppose."

Mana nodded, " And I suppose _you _know that my answer has not changed."

At this, The Pharaoh released his hold on her and instead gripped her shoulder's, leaning down until he was face to face with her.

"But why my dear Mana?" He said imploringly, " Why?, when you could have it all! Be with me Mana, and never again would you have to call yourself a servant." He pleaded.

Mana scoffed, " Oh please _Pharaoh," _she said pointedly, " It won't matter what I do or say, I will _always _be a servant in these people's eyes. That won't change no matter what title you give me." She gestured to him, " And you claiming me as your lover will only make matters worse, I will be looked upon as a whore, that I only slept with you to gain power and riches."

Atem's expression turned angry, his amethyst eyes darkening to a slight red, not red as blood, but close to it.

"But that wouldn't be the case!" he bellowed out, angered that someone would even think that of his dear sweet Mana. " It would have been of my own choice to choose you as mine. Not because I can provide you with wealth and status, but because I love you." He said, stroking her cheek with his hand softly, deeply gazing into her eyes.

Smiling, Mana leaned into his hand, placing her own atop of his and stared back into his eyes just as intently, emerald eyes shimmering with love.

"And I love you my king," she replied. "But not everyone is going to see it that way and until I prove my worth to you and this kingdom, I'm not going to chance it." She said determinedly.

He kissed her then, so caught up in the passion of their discussion and Mana's words he just couldn't help himself.

It was short and sweet, but the momentum blew the breath right out of Mana. She heaved a deep sigh and smiled. She was happy that their discussion didn't end in a horrible fight.

"Don't think that this discussion is over with habibti." Atem moved away from Mana and walked towards the bed to retrieve his Millennium Puzzle, an item that contains deep and dark power that only descendants of Anknamkanon can possess. Though he planned to rid Egypt of it's power before the end of his reign, so that his children wouldn't have to deal with the heavy burden that owning this item will bring.

Rolling her eyes, Mana said," Of course it isn't, I can just assume that the kiss you gave me was just to silence me correct?"

Picking the Millennium Item off the floor, where it seemed to have fallen when he was in such haste to relieve himself of his clothing and Mana's, Slipping it back on around his neck, the some-what heavy puzzle rested on his stomach, stopping before his navel.

He walked over to the tables that were arranged next to his bed and picked up his gold cuff links, golden bands for his ankles and his gold winged earrings. He had a wide array of golds, gems and items to choose from when selecting his attire, but he preferred a simpler look and also because too much accessorizing could weigh him down in a battle.

"Perhaps, or maybe I just found your little declaration to amusing?" He laughed. Bending down, he tried wrapping the gold bands around his calves but was having difficulties with it.

Even though she was mad that he took what she said as a joke, she couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to dress himself. Without his handmaiden's here to dress him, he had do it himself and he was horrible at it.

"Here let me help you with that." She said. She walked over to him and got on her knees so that she could wrap the bands correctly around his calf.

The Pharaoh rose back up and watched with slightly widened eyes as his Mana got on her knees and redid his bands for him. '_This is what she would be doing if she were queen.' _He thought. Of course his handmaiden's would be performing their duties of dressing the King and Queen but it was not uncommon for the queen to dress her husband.

He watched completely mesmerized as she delicately wrapped the gold around him. _' She is so beautiful.'_ He thought, and indeed she was, for her long chestnut hair was straight and stopped at her waist, while most women in Egypt kept their hair chopped at their necks, she let it grow out to socially unheard of lengths.

He smiled, Mana never was one for playing by the rules. She liked things done her own way, regardless of what anyone has to say. Even her attire was different, being a servant she was given the standard tunic and leather sandals they all had to wear. But she had managed to alter the uniform to were the skirted part was flared out, the sleeves hang off her shoulder's and the neck of it ripped to show her collarbone. She definitely did things her own way.

Which led him to her personality, she was sweet and kind to everyone, his complete opposite, and never let anything get her down. Even though being a servant meant having to be subjected to all kinds of treatment from the nobles-which he made sure to take care of as soon as heard about it- she still keeps her head held up high.

Mana looked up and caught him staring at her, he averted his eyes away from her for a moment, annoyed at being caught staring this time.

Raising an eyebrow, Mana stood up and dusted her hands off, " There, now you'll only walk in looking half as foolish as you do now, my king." She joked.

Atem rolled his eyes, "Not funny Mana." He slid on his slippers and walked over to his side table where he placed his crown. It was especially made for him, since no other headdress could contain his unruly hair. Encrusted with jewels from all over Egypt, the golden crown had the millennium eye relief-ed in the center, showing that he see's all and knows all.

"Wasn't trying to be." Mana headed for the door. She was in his chambers long enough and there was bound to be suspicion on as to why she missed her chores for the night. Which she will probably have to spend all of tomorrow making up. She mentally groaned thinking about.

"Wait, Mana." Seeing that she was about to leave, he put on his crown and walked over to her and wrapped his toned arms around her waist, smiling down at her annoyed expression.

She huffed, her hair blowing upwards when she did." What is it? You know I need to go first and I'm already in trouble by being gone for so long."

"You do realize that I'm the Pharaoh right?" He said cocking his head to side, and laughed when she tried hitting his shoulder.

"Really? I haven't noticed, what with the crown and gold and all." She laughed at his nonplussed expression.

"Look you know that I'm not using our relationship as excuse and I never will, now what is it?" She said.

His arms held her tighter, wishing he could hold her there forever. " Fine, but if that head servant gives you any trouble I _**will**_ intervene." See her reluctant nod he went on with what he wanted to say, "Also, you never told me what you wanted for your sixteenth year?"

It was Mana's day of birth yesterday and Atem always made sure to get her something in celebration. Though only a few knew of the day, not because she didn't want them to know, but because no one cared to know.

This year it was significantly more important because Mana was now of age to bear children and be married. Yesterday was also the day they finally took the next step in their relationship, putting their feeling's into action instead of word's.

" I don't want a thing, Atem."

"You say that every time, but you know I'm going to give you something regardless of what you say," He said annoyed, but then gave a devilish grin. " Don't think what we did earlier was the last of your gifts." He said wickedly.

Mana blushed, " I-uh, need to go now Atem!" She gently but hastily pushed him away. She slid the heavy doors open slighty and after making sure no one was in the halls she slipped out. She waved at Atem before silently sliding the door shut and left.

Atem was left standing there staring at the door that his habibti left through just seconds ago. At first he was caught off guard, but then suddenly his gaze narrowed and his iris's started to turn a blood red. The millennium eye appeared on his forehead. A dark aura formed around him, he felt the spirit's of the gods well up inside of him.

He was angered. Beyond furious. His sweet habibti kept evading his advances and he was growing rather tired of it. He had waited long enough for her, even giving her until her sixteenth year to be with him fully. But she still kept denying her role in his life, and that was to be his queen.

Taking a deep breath, he tried calming himself down. It would do no good for him to appear in front of his court bothered and malevolent. The dark aura dissipated from his body and his eye's faded into lighter red. A sign that he was still angry and not to be messed with. The wedjet eye was gone however.

He left his chamber's and walked briskly down the halls of the palace. Passing by bowing servants along the way to the throne room, he paid them no mind. The only servant he will ever care about was one with glowing emerald eye's. His Mana.

* * *

A/N: Hello! And welcome to my latest story The Pharaoh's Lover! I'm really going to enjoy writing this! I just recently entered into the Yugioh Fandom, as my passion for it was once again restored after re-watching the series over. I used to watch it and play the card game as a kid, but forgot about it and turned my attention to Anime :)( No, I don't count Yugioh as anime, if it's on 4Kids then hell no, but the original Yugioh from way back in the 90s I WILL count as one.) For those of you who are new to my stories( or lack there of) I used to write for Inuyasha, but FF decided to completely delete my entire story. So, MBF is on definite hiatus. More on that will be explained on my profile, now back to TPL, I really hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think :) Also, I'm not sure if I can call this 'Vase shipping' (Don't know? Look it up or check my profile) just yet, since I find the idea rather played out and childish for my tastes. Anyways as soon as your done reading this, I will have been started on chapter 2! Check for it!

Translations-

Habibiti- My love, or love.

Facts- Osiris and Isis, are Egyptian gods/goddess. Isis the goddess of rebirth and fertility is the wife of Osiris the god of the dead. The reason why I had a statue placed on Atem's bed railing was to represent birth and fertility, which was a common item for Egyptians to have in their homes.

A Beis is the railing that supports the mattress. A beis usually has a primal design, with the legs of the bed being paw's or heads of animals. Only Nobles and of course Pharaohs could afford such things.

A wedjet is the eye of Horus, which is what the Millennium Eye was modeled after.

The Pharoah and queen would usually have servants( in my case handmaiden's) dressing them and bathing them. The queen would also take care of the needs of the Pharoah. Not all of them did this of course, but more of the subservient ones did.

Ancient Egypt was based upon and surrounded by gold and jewels.

Lastly, In Ancient Egypt it was common for girls to get married at the age of twelve through fourteen. But any older than eighteen, then she wasn't as desirable and usually was left live a lonely life at home with her parents. Which was why Atem had said 'He waited long enough.' Because Mana was now Sixteen and she was well passed the age of marriage.

Sorry for the long AN, I just wanted clear up any confusion. I am trying to keep this story as close to Egyptian Culture as possible. So if anything offends you then I'm sorry but this is what things were like. If you have a questions however then please PM me :)


	2. Chapter 2

I dedicate this chapter to Pharaoh's Throne by Little Kuriboh haha

* * *

Mana walked down the palace halls as fast as she could, she couldn't avoid her chores forever.

She nodded at the two guards that stood outside the hall where the Pharaohs quarters are, hoping that they wouldn't pay her any attention and let her pass.

Luck was not on her side that day.

"Halt!, why are you in the Pharaohs private hall?" Asked the guard on the right. His spear was pointed right at her, the tip shining brightly. It was clear he just sharpened it and was ready to run it through someone's intestines.

"Yes, and a servant no less, no servant or slave is permitted entry in this section of the palace, unless you are a Sacred Guardian or of noble blood." The guard on the left said, and looked her up and down." Which is clear you are not." He also pointed his spear at her.

Mana was beginning to think she should have let Atem escort her out, because these guards obviously meant to do her serious harm, regardless if she had an excuse or not.

She held her hands out in front of her in a desperate attempt to shield herself. " Um, well you see-" She was cut off.

"She's with me." A tall man said coming out of the hallway adjacent to the one Mana and the guards were in.

The guards abruptly turned around, their spears almost slicing Mana in the process.

The guard on the left suddenly realized who he was pointing his spear at and hastily bowed, dropping to his knees and pressing his head to the ground.

The guard on the right looked at his partner in confusing and then looked at the figure emerging from the shadows, squinting hard as he tried to make out who it was. It was apparent that he had bad eye sight.

However, Mana knew exactly who it was.

The man stepped forward to the guard on the right, and put his forefinger on the tip of the spear, clearly not worried about hurting himself or the man in front of him.

"You dare to raise your spear against one of the Sacred Guardians, protector of The Pharaoh?" The man said, obviously amused at the mans foolish actions.

The guard sputtered and quickly dropped his spear, like it burned him. Dropping to his knees next to his partner he quickly amended, " M-m-my apologizes, Master Mahad, I did not see you clearly! I have terrible eye-sight ever since-" He stopped his rambling when Mahad raised his hand.

" I care not for your reason's, step away from the girl." He said annoyed.

"Yes, Master Mahad!" The guards said in unison, hastily moving away while keeping their heads lowered.

"Come with me, servant." He said, before walking away.

Mana looked around in confusion, not thinking he meant her.

Master Mahad halted in his steps when he saw that Mana was not following. " Did you not hear me? I said follow me, _now." _He said staring right at her, with narrowed eyes.

Mana hurried forward and bowed. " Yes, I apologize." She quickly ran up to his retreating figure. Once she was somewhat behind him, he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her around the corner.

Once they were out of sight of the guards and other nearby presences, Mahad faced Mana and folded his arms in irritation.

Mana looked up at him with wide eyes. She didn't know why Master Mahad, Sacred Guardian of the Pharaoh, The most powerful sorcerer in all of Egypt and holder of the Millennium ring would save her, a servant, from certain death.

"Master Mahad?" Mana asked.

" What do you think your doing?" He said harshly.

She just kept staring at him in question, obviously not knowing what he was referring too.

She also took the moment to discreetly admire his handsome looks. Of course nothing could compare to her Atem, but it doesn't mean she can't recognize a well defined man when she see's one.

Mahad is a very tall man, about an inch taller than Atem. He was quite muscular, which was odd for a sorcerer, as they were usually thin and weak getting their power from their magics than brute strength, but Mahad had strength and powers.

What she really liked about him was his piercing lavender eyes, never showing too much emotion and always concentrated and determined. The kohl around his eyes brought them out even more. His eyes went well with his long almond colored hair, that was slightly hidden by his cream and gold headdress. He wore long cream robes with gold armor pieces placed on his shoulders, wrists and arms. The Millennium Ring hung around his neck, resting on his chest.

She noticed that Mahad was beginning to give her a strange look. Mana blinked, clearly not understanding what the problem was.

Mahad sighed, " As in why are you coming from the Pharaoh's hall so openly like that?"

Mana furrowed her brow. " What do you mean? I just got turned around and-"

Mahad held up his hand, " Save it, I know all about you and the Pharaoh."

Mana's eyes widen further in surprise." You do?" She exclaimed.

Mahad nodded. "Yes, I see you and The Pharaoh on occasion speaking to each other and sneaking glances when you two think no one is looking." He said the last part while raising his eyebrow.

Mana tensed and waited for him elaborate further, to say that he has witness their secret kisses behind pillars and knows about their nightly meetings. When she saw that was all he had on her, she relaxed and gave a slight exhale.

"Is that all? Yes, me and the Pharaoh have spoken on occasion, but that was to only offer my services to his highness." She said smoothly.

Mahad crossed his arms again, "Hm, well that may be so, but it appears to me the Pharaoh holds a certain...fondness for you, and if the Pharaoh acknowledges you, then I must too acknowledge you. Which was why I stopped those guards from killing you."

Mana mentally rolled her eyes, of course no one would care for her if the Pharaoh didn't.

Nonetheless Mana bowed respectfully," And I thank you for that Master Mahad."

" However, just because I know of your relationship with our lord and am alright with it doesn't mean others would be, nor should they." He said.

Mana didn't know what to say, she was glad that one of the guardians didn't seem opposed to her being with the Pharaoh, even though he seems think it is platonic, she still was happy with someone acknowledging her.

" I agree." She finally said.

Mahad nodded once more, seeming satisfied with her answer. "Good, I won't mention you to any of the other guardians, as long as you don't discredit the Pharaoh by being seen with him openly."

They both nodded to each other and Mahad made to leave.

" I must go now, I was on my way to the Throne room since there appears to have been an intruder in the palace."

Mana gasped. " An intruder? But we have guards at every section of the palace there's no way someone on the outside could have gotten in." She said worriedly. _' Did this happen while I was...'with' Atem earlier?' _She thought guiltily.

Mahad raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering as to why a servant girl would know so much about the Palace security.

Mana rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, chuckling a bit at being caught. " I kind of memorized the Palace guards shifts for when I would see At- I mean the Pharaoh."

Mahad shook his head, " Well, it would seem someone was not at their assigned post and had allowed someone from the outside to enter the palace."

Mana folded her arms and leaned a bit, appearing to have a thoughtful expression upon her face. "Oh my, how troublesome." She replied.

Mahad gave a grave nod. " Yes it is, but it will be dealt with accordingly." He began to walk away, but stopped.

Mana looked up from her pondering and cocked her head to the side, " Yes, Mahad?" She asked.

The dropped 'Master' didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Mahad still faced the other way, but slightly turned his head to respond. " You should know that I've always noticed you. When you first came here, I was with my father the previous Sacred Guardian of Ankhnamkanon and saw when you and the other new servants to the palace were brought here."

Mana gasped, she remembered that day clearly. It was when she first came to the palace as servant, since her parents died in a fire. And since she had nowhere to go, the guards decided to take her to the palace as a servant.

It was a scary and traumatic experience for her. But she remembered Mahad being there, a younger version at the time of course.

He continued. " Since my father was also in charge of who came and went to the palace, I was too watch him and learn of his duties, that I was too take over when he retired. I watched as you, the youngest one, stayed quiet and stared off into the distance instead of paying attention to the orders being given." He smiled a little at that.

Mana bit her lip, " Yes, well I had a lot on my mind that day and listening to a man I didn't know give orders was not on the forefront of my mind."

" I suppose so, it was clear in your vacant expression that you had no intention of listening." He chuckled at that," However, you still should of paid attention, you were lucky my father was too busy with the others to notice you." He said sternly.

Mana rolled her eyes, but then gasped she just gave show of disrespect to a Sacred Guardian! Her eyes widened.

However, her apprehension was not need for Master Mahad seemed to not notice or just didn't care.

"Well anyways," He went on. " From that day on you would always seem to appear out of no where either in some form of trouble or just getting lost in the Palace." He laughed, a full hearty one. " You _really_ should have paid attention at orientation."

Mana joined in on the laugh, " I suppose I should have." She really should have, for about a month she didn't know where to go, kept dropping dishes and forgot what went where.

Their laughter died down to a comfortable silence.

" Though now that I think of it the pharaoh was always there...helping you and making sure you were alright since he was only a prince at the time, he didn't have as much responsibility as he does now." Mahad thoughtfully said.

Mana smiled.

" Anyways, as time went on I began to start seeing less and less of you since I had to start my training as next in line of the Millennium Ring. And You began to understand your way around here." Mahad said.

Mana nodded, " Yes I began to receive lashings, for not getting things done." She mentally shuddered, those were moments she would not want to relive again. " But, why are you telling me all this Mahad?"

Mahad gave a deep sigh and turned his head, not facing Mana at all. " I suppose, I just want you to know that you weren't alone." He started tapping his foot, a sign that he was uncomfortable with what he was about too say. " That I've always noticed you and even though I wasn't able to see you anymore, I still thought about 'that little servant girl who couldn't get anything done' You're what The Pharaoh and this Kingdom needs...a new light."

Mana couldn't believe what she was hearing, Master Mahad used to think about her? And here she thought everyone in the palace despised her, except Atem of course, but this was truly amazing.

She saw that he was waiting for her to reply, "Oh Mahad, I..I don't know what to say...that means a lot to me, especially coming from someone like you." She said.

Mahad turned back around this time and raised his eye brow.

"'Someone like me?' What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Mana mentally slapped herself, she couldn't believe she had let that slip from her mouth.

Sighing she said, " I mean, well...it's just that your of such high class and rankings, and a Sacred Guardian talking to someone like me is...well unthinkable."

Mahad sighed, shaking his head he walked back over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look up into eyes.

"Even though I can only really speak for myself I can assure you that not everyone of nobility and status are like that." He looked at the wall behind her. " Though, I will admit that there are a few people that are complete tyrants, especially that damned Priest Seto." He coughed, and leaned up. He was quite tall so he had to lean down to talk to her face to face.

" My apologies." He said sheepishly.

Mana just laughed, "It's quite alright, _Master _Mahad."

Mahad gave her slight smile, not a full one but close. " Well, I'll be on my now I'm sure my fellow guardians won't be pleased with my tardiness." He said walking away.

Mana waved, but realized since he was walking away from her he wouldn't see and said, " Bye, Mahad!" and then added shyly, " This..this won't be the last time we speak, will it?"

Mahad still kept walking but right as he was about to turn to go down the left corridor that led to where royal meetings and gatherings were done, he paused and said, " Not if I can help it.._Mana." _And disappeared.

Mana, stood there staring into the illuminated hallway for what seemed like hours but was actually a minute or so. She couldn't believe that she actually had a heartfelt conversation with one of the sacred guardians. And he even _insulted _one in front of her.

She knew she shouldn't feel as though this was some sort of accomplishment, what with her being with _The Pharaoh _and all, but this was different.

Atem was her love, her everything, and her best friend. Her _only _friend, and to finally have someone else to share things with and talk to, because they wanted to was what made it special.

Plus, she always found the Sacred Guardians to be amazing people, they always held such a air of authority and respect. Each one of the seven guardians had powers that no one else could possess. Atem is of course the most powerful, but she never had the chance to witness his powers in person.

And never has anyone else, except the Sacred Guardians and those that were unfortunate enough to be subjected to his powers.

The other servants she worked with, would always whisper rumors and tell story's of 'the pharaohs true power' especially when she would be placed on cooking duty. Some would say that he conjures dark magic and has his victims experience death over and over or others say that he can control the forces and element's around them, making it bend to his will.

She even heard stories of him being able to control the Egyptian Gods, she rolled her eyes to that, how can one man even as powerful as Atem, control the _Gods_?

Mana, shook her head and smiled, walking down the hallway she passed by the corridor that Mahad left through, and continued on her way to the servant's quarters which were on the bottom level of the palace.

She was in love with The King of Egypt and friends with a Sacred Guardian what else could go wrong at this point?

* * *

Atem walked down the corridor, heading for the throne room. Once he got close enough to the big golden doors, the two guards that stood outside them quickly lowered their heads in respect and pushed open the doors.

A large expanse room was revealed before him. A velvet red carpet was laid out, leading straight to the golden throne that sat atop a platform. There wasn't much decor in the room, aside from the lined potted plants on either side of the walls, and the largely painted serpents of Uraeus on the wall behind the throne, representing lower Egypt and is a protective symbol in which to ward off enemies.

The subtle designs made it perfect to hold private meetings and royal gatherings.

The guards muttered '_ My pharaoh'_s as he briskly walked passed them. As he entered the room he saw that his guardians were already in place in front of the throne.

They all did the mandatory show respect for him as he approached by placing their left foot forward, bending down and having their right hand placed over their heart.

The guardians parted in the middle to let him pass through, he stepped upon the platform in one stride and pausing a second to touch and admire the finely crafted arm rests that had the head of Sekhmet on them, he thought about Mana and how he wished she were here with him, standing beside him as he sat upon his throne, and acting as the dutiful queen he knew her to become.

Sighing, he left his musings and took place upon his throne. Surveying the people in front of him he noticed that they still were in their prostrate positions.

He raised his hand, " Rise my faithful Guardians." They all rose from their position and aligned themselves to stand in a half circle around the throne, leaving a gap in the middle for anyone to walk forward if need be.

Atem lowered his hand and took in his guardians. They all were chosen to serve him because they showed the most potential and skill to stand by his side. Most of them are the sons and daughters of the previous Sacred Guardians who served the pharaoh before him, his father Ankhnamkanon.

The guardian that's been serving him the longest was Priest Seto. Seto had chin length brown hair that he kept hidden most of the time underneath his blue and gold headdress. He had menacing icy blue eyes that made people afraid to approach him. Seto is a difficult person that never takes less than what's deserved. And expects nothing less than perfection.

Despite his not so pleasant qualities, it made him the perfect person to possess the Millennium Rod. The rod's abilities were that it can extract a persons Ba and Ka from their soul. Seto has shown that he can handle the expectations required in being the wielder of such a powerful item.

Isis came next, she was the wielder of the Millennium Necklace which had the power to see into ones past or future which made it helpful for when intruders entered the palace or enemies wanting to wage war. Isis was the only woman in the Sacred court which made it difficult for others to take her seriously but the Millennium Necklace chose her and no one could go against that.

Isis was caring and nurturing and aside from being one of the Sacred Guardians she was also the Palace healer. She knew of every spell and remedy to cure people with.

Bakura, Marik and Aknadin were in place after. Bakura is the holder of the Millennium Scale, it's abilities were to combine Ka's and turn them into their ultimate form and also placed judgment upon people's souls.

Bakura was a shady character, The pharaoh didn't understand why the Millennium Scale had chosen him to wield it. It wasn't that Bakura was a bad person, that was made clear when he had to undergo a purification ritual that all members of the sacred court had to do before becoming a guardian of The Pharaoh.

But he was known to have a malicious side to him and seemed to enjoy over seeing prisoner beatings and executions. He was slightly worse than Priest Seto which was saying something.

Marik wields the Millennium Key, it's powers were that it can unlock people's minds and see if darkness was hidden there or not and what kind of ka or ba a person had. Marik is the youngest of the six, which always made him feel inadequate compared to his superiors especially to his sister Isis.

Aknadin holds the Millennium Eye, he is the only one that actually has to wear his at all times for when he was chosen to wield it's power, he had to remove his own right eye in order to put the Millennium Eye in. It was very horrific, but to not do it was to go against the god's will. But with possessing the eye one is able to read anothers mind and what secret's one may be holding.

Lastly, Mahad is the holder of the Millennium Ring, It's powers to guide the owner to where ever he seeks and to point out those who had darkness in their hearts. Mahad is the Pharaohs closest friend aside from Mana.

Mahad has always been by Atem's side since they met as small children. Mahad has always been protective of him, even before learning that he was to be one of the Sacred Guardians. There was a time when a poisonous snake had almost bit Atem, but Mahad took the bite risking getting poisoned himself. Atem had quickly sucked the poison out, saving his life, and from that day forward he knew they would forever be bound.

Looking around Atem noticed that Mahad was not present, which was unlike him to miss a meeting, especially one involving the Pharaoh. Friend or not.

He raised an eyebrow, " Where is Mahad?"

The guardians all looked at each other, just now noticing that one of their own was missing.

Seto gave a 'hmphf' sound, and crossed his arms. The Millennium Rod resting on his left arm. " Typical, he was probably to afraid to show himself after today's disturbance." He said snidely.

Atem pointedly looked at Seto, not liking how he was speaking of Mahad but there were more important things at hand. " What disturbance? And why wasn't I informed immediately about this?"

Isis stepped forward, " Our apologies My king, we were informed by your adviser Shimon that you were not to be disturbed under any circumstances." She said.

Atem immediately thought of Mana and the 'gift' he was bestowing upon her earlier. "Hm." He said absently.

Isis continued. " As for the disturbance, there was an intruder in the palace earlier. It seemed he managed to slip pass the guards at the entrance by scaling the walls. At least that's what my Millennium eye has shown me."

Atem nodded but then asked, " Why didn't your Millennium Eye tell you of these events before they happened, Isis?"

At this Isis looked at from him, " It was not on my person at the time, my apologies Pharaoh."

Seto gave another 'humpfh' sound while shaking his head, Marik looked at his sister worriedly, While Atem just gave a deep sigh.

Drumming his ring adorned finger against the he said, " Isis, you know more than anyone that as a Sacred Guardian you must keep your Millennium item on you at all times. These are special items, they wont rust, fade or wear away. They are to be like a part of you. Do you understand?"

"I understand my Pharaoh."

" Good," he straightened back up, looking determined and ready. " Now, did you gather any other information from him."

Marik stepped up and said, " Yes, he started making ridiculous claims that you were not fit to be the pharaoh and that he would be more suited. He was of course beaten severely for such claims."

Atem narrowed his eyes, he wondered who dared to defy his right to the throne and speak such negativity about him.

" That's not all my king." Marik was suddenly nervous, which was odd since he always held a confident attitude.

"Oh? Well out with it." He said impatiently.

Marik gave a quick glance to his sister, to which she returned in assurance. " He was in possession of a diadhank."

Atem furrowed his brow, " But how? Only The Pharaoh and his guardians are supposed to have one." He glanced at each of his guardians wrists, " And you all have yours on you. So how did this man come in possession of one?" He said, his upper arm muscles flexing in apprehension.

" He stole it from your fathers tomb." Aknadin finally said.

"What?" Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare some vile man even enter his father's sacred resting place, let alone steal from it? His eye's started to turn its tell tale blood red, his gaze narrowing further. Dark wisps began to emerge from him. A sign that death was imminent.

The guardians began to step back, in fear of their Pharaohs power and not wanting to be in striking range of him. Even Priest Seto was stepping back, clutching his rod anxiously.

" _Bring him to me."_ Atem said murderously.

Isis stepped forward, " Wait, My king we can handle th-"

" _NOW!" _Atem bellowed, his voice voice resonating throughout the room. The air began to grown cold. The eye of wedjet appearing on his forehead.

Marik quickly pulled his sister back and held her to him, whispering in her ear. " Leave it be, there's no reasoning with in this state."

Isis just nodded, too stunned from being yelled at so harshly.

Seto knew he needed to get things going before the pharaoh directed his anger upon them instead, " You heard our king, bring the man before him!" He said pointing his Millennium rod at Kareem and Marik.

They nodded and made their way over to the guards who standing in fear at seeing The Pharaoh in his most angered state. After telling them to bring the prisoner at once, Mark and Kareem returned back to Isis and Seto.

Aknadin was oddly silent standing, staring at the Pharaoh in pure amazement.

Marik bowed, " We have sent the guards to retrieve the prisoner, he will be here shortly."

Atem said nothing. He wanted nothing more than to demonstrate his powers on the man that dared to speak ill of him, that dared to challenge him, and dared to rob his father's tomb.

It was at that moment that Mahad finally appeared.

Entering the throne room, Mahad was prepared for Seto's annoying comments, Isis's beautiful smile and the pharaoh's disapproving but welcoming presence.

What he was not prepared for, was Seto's nervous stance, Isis in a stupor and The Pharaoh emanating waves of darkness and glowing red eyes. And knowing The pharaoh longer than any other guardians he knew that meant nothing but death was soon to come.

Atem didn't even spare him a glance he was steadily fixated upon the door where the prisoner and guards would come through in moments.

Mahad walked over to where the other guardians were standing all huddled and whispering amongst themselves.

" What has happened?" He immediately asked, the worry for his king showing in his purple eyes.

Seto addressed him first, " Well, look who decided to show up." He said cockily.

Mahad clenched his fists wanting nothing more than to blast the man in front of him with some of his dark magic, if only to silence him.

" Seriously Seto, there's no need for this, I must know what brought about our pharaohs rage."

Seto crossed his arms, " Isn't obvious? Because of your negligence, someone had stolen the previous pharaohs diadhank and intruded this palace. Causing the pharaoh to go mad."

Mahad shook his head, ignoring Seto's quip. He knew that there was an intruder, but he wasn't informed that the intruder had a diadhank, especially one stolen from Ankhnamkanon's tomb, Atem's father.

He glanced worriedly up at his long time friend and hoped to Osiris that he wouldn't unleash to much of his power upon the man, he could possibly send him into oblivion.

* * *

Mana was scrubbing the floors of the royal dining hall, a room so huge that it was it going to take Mana a full night to clean. That's what she gets for neglecting her duties, at least the head servant didn't give her as hard as a time she though se was going to get.

Mana stood up and dusted off her scratchy knees. She looked around, it really was a grand room. There was a long table made entirely of solid gold, at first she didn't believe it but Atem showed her one day in private, some of the rooms that only nobles and Pharaohs were allowed to enter and verified himself that it was of pure gold.

Atop of the table was a nice red velvet tablecloth that hung over both ends of the table. A a un lit candle centerpiece stood in the middle of the table. The chairs were also made of gold, with red velvet cushions on the seats, she walked over to the Pharaohs chair, which was at the head of the table.

She ran her hand along the back of the chair, admiring the detail and gems encrusted on it. It was almost like another throne, just not as grand.

Looking at the golden chair on the right, Mana imagined what it would be like to sit next to her love, the pharaoh and the other nobles. Just enjoying his presence, sipping the best wine and eating the best of meals. Chatting about things that only those on the court would know and even putting in input on battle plans.

She sighed, no need to go getting her hopes up. She knew no one would approve of them being together. Atem could have anybody he wants, why would he want a servant girl?

_'Maybe because he loves you..'_

Mana groaned, her damned conscience was always getting in the way of her thinking.

She sighed and figured that she should get back to work. Just as she was about to pick up the scrub, she felt it.

A dark, foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something that she only felt when Atem was slightly angry, but it was different this time.

Mana hurriedly put away the cleaning supplies and left the dining room to go find the staircase that led to her desired place. The throne room.

After passing by several corridors and avoiding being seen as much as possible, she finally came upon the deteriorating staircase that led to the balcony of the Throne room.

She made as little noise as possible, making sure not to stub her toe as she climbed. Since the staircase had no lit torch lights and she had stupidly forgot to bring one, she had to make due with her memory and touch.

She wondered what could have gotten Atem so wriled up. Was the news of an intruder so troubling that he had gotten angry? Or was there something else to it, maybe he had gotten angry at Master Mahad for being tardy, she hoped that wasn't the case, if she had gotten a new friend in trouble all because of her she didn't what she would do.

Finally reaching the top, ducked down to a crouch and began to crawl towards a pillar to hide behind. This was how the throne was constructed, the staircase she just took was the way the servants would come to build to the pillars.

She was on the third level of pillars and was quite high up, she knew that if she fell it would result in a broken limb. After getting slightly comfortable against the big pillar she was hiding behind, she then looked down to see what was going on.

Mana couldn't believe what she was seeing, her dear Atem was sitting tensely on his throne, eye's blazing red, the millennium eye shining brightly on his forehead. But that wasn't what scared her, it was the dark tendrils that slithered upwards in wavy patterns emanating from Atem.

She looked at his his guardians and saw that they were all huddled together, giving worried glances at their king. She saw Mahad but noticed he didn't seem scared or worried. Instead, he kept glancing at the door leading into this room.

In fact, they all were, it was probably because Atem was fixated on it. Never breaking his stare. And Mana didn't know if she was seeing things, but it almost looked as if the golden door was melting was from the heat of Atem's gaze.

She had a feeling that if Atem was aware of her presence here he would tell her to go back and that she was not meant to see this. But something was holding there, grasping the pillar in sheer fear of what would happen when those doors opened.

And then, suddenly they did.

* * *

A/N- Hello! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of TPL! :) This is probably the longest I spent on a chapter! I really wanted to get as much back story and character info out of the way as I could. By the way if you didn't notice I got rid of Shada or Shadi, whatever, and Kareem I really don't like them lol They had like no substance what so ever. So I scrapped him and put Marik and Bakura in their place. I just love Marik and his sandy locks :) and you can't have Marik without his other half Bakura! But don't expect any thief shipping ya'll! -wags finger-

Unless you beg! Lol j/k

Let me tell you guys when I say that I'm writing as I go along, I mean it! Aha, Like I made so many changes in this chapter. I was not expecting to put Bakura or Mark in this. Nor was I going to make Atem go all demon possessed on a muthafucka! Haha. But it happened and now Mana will bare witness to The Pharaohs power in the next chappie! See ya! 3

Translation-

Diadhank- Duel Disk

Facts-

Sekhmet is a Egyptian Goddess. She is depicted as a lioness, the fiercest hunter known to Egyptians. She was seen as the protector of the Pharaoh and led them into warfare. I decided to have her head placed on the armrests of the throne, showing the strength and primal attributes of Atem.

Uraeus is the stylized, upright form of an Egyptian Cobra( or serpant, snake..) used as a symbol of sovereignty, royalty, deity and divine authority in ancient Egypt. It was usually seen atop a Pharaohs crown. Or on the Mask of a Pharaohs mummy.

A/A/N- By the way if your looking for a visual of how the throne room looks, its the same design of the one in Yugioh. Just look at the Dawn of the Duel arc when Atem was first crowned King. Also you'll notice the upper balcony's that had pillars supporting them, that's where Mana is now.

Kay, that's all for now! Have any questions? Leave them in a review and I'll answer them here! Review! :)

Aqua Girl 007- I like Thief Shipping a lot! Bakura and Marik are just so funny together! And they make such amazing 'hatred' together! Lol. But Vase Shipping is my favorite of course. But I also kinda like the Idea of Yugi and Yami together :)

Blackonix- Thanks! I'm glad it is! I noticed the lack of true AtemxMana in the fanfiction world and decided to write one of my own! And I suppose so lol, but I wont be putting a vases in here aha.

Rosykitten59- I love them together too! And yeah! I can't believe FF is doing this. Its so unnecessary! Like seriously it's not our fault if some people who shouldn't be reading this are! And plus last time I checked M rating meant sexual implications and other such things! Not just friggin cussing -.- meh, whatever! You should totally write one though! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I dedicate this chapter to Chainless by Tinashe

* * *

The room fell into a cold hush as the massive gold doors swung open to reveal two guards holding a man. They brought him in and had him stand in the middle of the room. The guards stepped back and bowed respectfully towards the pharaoh, and when they saw that their prisoner was not showing respect they used the blunt end of their spears to hit him across his back, causing him to fall to his knees in a grunt.

The man had a wool sack covering his head as all prisoners had to wear when being presented to the Pharaoh who is the living embodiment of the gods. The only clothing he had on was a tattered cream tunic, held together by a thin rope.

Bruises and scratches were placed all over his body most likely from the beatings he received earlier. He is shown to have a good physique, unlike the grotesque scoundrels the guards usually imprisoned.

The guardians all went to stand beside the throne. Even though they were apprehensive of their pharaoh they still had a duty to fulfill and that was protecting their king.

Guardian Marik stepped forward, clutching the Millennium Key in his hand he sent the guards away with a wave of his hand. The guards bowed and left the room, the doors shut loudly and a tense silence soon followed.

Mana tried to get a closer look at what was happening. From her position she could only see Atem and his guardians clearly while where the prisoner and Marik is she didn't have a comfortable view.

'_ Speaking of 'comfortable''_ She thought as she shifted in her kneeling position. The platform she was on was very narrow making it hard to keep her self hidden and from falling, but luckily the pillar she was on was big enough to hide her tiny form.

'_ The only time my shortness is useful.' _Mana thought annoyed. She would always get teased by Atem for her being short and amazingly Atem isn't the tallest man in the palace regardless of his Status, so it always made her feel even worse, it wasn't her fault that the Gods decided to make her this way. She smiled, she knew he never meant it though.

She glanced back down at him and lost her smile, a worried look taking place. She really hoped that whatever was going on down there would be over soon, so she could go back to having those moments with him.

Staring at the prisoner who's face was shielded by a rag, Mahad clutched at his Millennium Ring noticing one of the points directing itself at the kneeling man. He expected as much, glancing at his comrades he saw that their own Millennium Items were giving off a faint glow as well.

This man has an evil spirit inside of him. He had to have if someone could commit a vile act as robbing a pharaohs tomb. Looking around he noticed the dark tendrils coming from his Pharaoh was slowly creeping along the floors, slithering around the guardians and crawling up the walls and also seemingly heading for the prisoner.

Mahad was used to seeing such dark magics being a dark sorcerer himself, the most powerful one in all of Egypt and country's over. But there was only one that completely surpassed him in his powers and that was Pharaoh Atem. Whenever there was trouble he noticed his friend preferring to use his own powers rather than relying on his Ka and other creatures, something that Mahad always found strange.

What was also strange is that the only creature he's ever summoned forth was his own Ka, The Dark Magician Of Chaos. A powerful Ka at best, but to only use that particular one sparingly, led him to wonder if there was some other beasts he had the power to control that his pharaoh has not mentioned.

A flash of dark brown and cream caught his eye, taking him out of his musings. Looking up at the pillars he searched for what it was. Finding nothing he left it alone, if it was something of importance his Millennium Item would have picked it up immediately.

He looked at Isis standing next him and seeing her worried expression he gave her a smile and reassuringly rubbed her shoulder.

" Don't worry, We must have faith in our Pharaoh." He said in her ear. Isis turned and gave him one of her beautiful smiles, " Of course." She replied.

He gave her a warm glance, ignoring Seto's not very discreet eye rolling he was about to say something else but stopped when he saw Atem rising from his throne. Everyone watched with baited breath.

Atem was beginning to get a reign in on his emotions. His eyes were still red, the eye of wedjet was still present on his forehead and his dark magic was still coating the room with its presence but his mindset was clear and he could make rational decisions.

He stood from the throne, his satin blue cape swishing behind him as he stepped down. He walked to stand in front of his line of Guardians forming a 'V' shape.

He looked at Marik who was standing beside the prisoner keeping watch over him. " Is this the intruder?" Atem asked, the darkness fading from his voice.

Marik nodded, " Yes, My Pharaoh this is him."

" Hm, Remove his covering, I want to look upon the face that disrespected my father and me."

Marik placed his hand over his heart and gave a slight bow, " As you wish, My Pharaoh." Marik stood behind the man and began to untie the rope that kept the sack over his head. Once the rope was removed he grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it quickly over the man's head.

Mana gasped, and quickly covered her mouth when she did. But she couldn't help it she didn't expect the prisoner to be so...handsome.

Long, Dark, black as night hair fell down his shoulders and back skimming over his lean muscles. It looked a bit knotty and dirty but with a nice brushing it would look positively luxurious. And when he raised his head, his purple eyes shone brightly, the kohl framed his eyes perfectly and made a straight line towards his hair line.

His face held no blemishes aside from the bruises he received earlier from the guards. But upon closer inspection, it would seem he had a scar under his right eye. It was too old and healed for it to have been from his capture, he must have gotten it through past scuffles or some other matter.

Mana scrunched her eyebrows together, not understanding why such a good looking man would commit a crime that had him being brought before the pharaoh.

Mana remembered Atem telling her that his guardians usually handled the riffraff that common thieves and bandits would bring into the kingdom. And his presence would only be needed if the situation began to get out of hand. '_ What in rah's name did he do?' _Mana thought.

Mana looked at the guardians and noticed some of their slightly surprised expressions. Marik and Bakura were the only ones who's face stayed neutral. She supposed it was because those two were in charge of the handling, capturing and placement of all prisoners. Though Bakura liked to be more involved with the punishments and executions of prisoners.

Mana stared at Bakura. He is a handsome lad what with his silver hair, brown eyes an all and Mana wouldn't mind meeting him if it wasn't for his menacing presence and stand offish attitude that always seemed to be with him, she's even caught him being rude to some of the servants she works with. She could of told Atem but she knew he considered everyone in his sacred court his friend and didn't want to be the cause of a broken relationship.

She also didn't want to be a nag to Atem, he can't control every single little thing that went on within the palace. Stopping one bad treatment of a servant, isn't going to stop them all.

Feeling eyes on him, Bakura instinctively looked up. Seeing nothing in particular he went back to the scene at hand. Though he kept giving quick glances up into the pillars.

Mana sat still, leaning heavily on the pillar. She almost got caught, and by Bakura no less. There's no telling what he would do to her if she was found by him. Atem might even let him do it, considering how angry he would be at her for spying on him like this.

She gave a deep breath and rested her head on the pillar. She decided to just listen for the time being rather than watch and risk giving away her position.

Her ears picked up Atem speaking. He sounded odd to her, his voice was more demanding and primal. Mana began to blush, '_ He sounds like he did earlier when we were intimate.' _

Mana pinched her thigh, she needed to get a hold of herself. This was no time to be thinking of such things at a time like this. She had to make sure Atem and the others don't pick up on her presence. Atem always seemed to know when she was aroused or bothered so she had to keep it under control. She went back to listening.

" He doesn't seem to be from around here...he looks mixed." Said Isis.

The other guardians nodded in agreement, his looks were quite unusual for someone in this region.

Atem heard his guardians and also agreed. He has never seen this man before on outings or around the shops and housing. He would have remembered a man with his features.

He wanted nothing more than to dispose quickly of the man before him, however his interest was peaked and wanted to know more of the man in front of him.

Atem crossed his arms and gave a nod. " You may stand prisoner."

Marik stepped closer to the man, to make sure his hands were still tied behind his back. Seeing that they were secure, Marik also nodded and said, " You heard your king stand!"

The man rose to stand, his head was bowed and he gave a scoff, " He's no king to me."

Grunts of indignation came from the Guardians, " How dare you say such a thing! " Seto stepped forward pointing his Millennium Rod furiously at the prisoner. " He is the King of Egypt which means he is your ruler!" The Millennium Rod began to glow.

" Seto!" Atem briskly turned to face him," Calm yourself! This man does have the right to speak, does he not?" Seto lowered his arm, the Millennium Rod losing its glow.

" Yes, My Pharaoh."

" Very Good then," Atem turned back to the prisoner." Judgment will be passed when I receive a proper explanation from him, Understood?" Seeing nods out the corner of his eye he placed his full attention on the prisoner.

The dark tendrils that were slithering around had receded back into his aura, now just a purplish-black wave was coming from him. Which showed how in control he was of his power.

" Now I have a few questions for you, and it would do you well to answer." Atem said.

The man's head was still bowed, his hair shielding his eyes from view but he gave a 'hmpfh' sound.

Atem raised a eyebrow, locking his arms behind his back he started to pace around the man.

" What is your name?" He started.

The man gave a chuckle, amused at the question. " Abasi."

" Abasi? What an odd name," Abasi tensed, he must of thought that to be an insult." Where are you from Abasi?"

" I'm from this region of course, I reside within the town your palace is based." Abasi said lightly.

Atem narrowed his eyes at Abasi he was tired of this man already and he just began the interrogation.

" Do not lie to me!" Atem shouted, " It is clear from your speech pattern, features and crimes that you are not from this area."

Abasi finally raised his head his own eyes narrowing from being yelled at. He smirked, " I see your beginning to lose your composure _Pharaoh,_" Seeing the guardian name Marik approaching him he decided to answer, he couldn't risk being sent back to the dungeons. Not until he got what he wanted.

He shrugged, " If you must know, I'm from a village called Ahkmun, its a weeks ride to get there from here."

" Ahkmun? I don't believe I've been to that village."

" I'm not surprised, it's not like you actually care whats going on outside your own domain!"

Isis stepped forward, " That's not true! Our Pharaoh cares more than anyone what happens to Egypt, that include every village and town. He is an honorable ruler."

Mahad grabbed Isis's hand pulling her back. Isis gave a deep breath, " I apologize my king, I only wanted to defend your name. Please continue."

Atem gave a slight smile in Isis's direction, " It's quite alright Isis," He turned back to Abasi his face changing to one of complete detest. His eyes getting redder again.

" Abasi, I do not know nor do I care as to why you speak such non sense but I shall have you know that I care about all of Egypt, your village included, However," Atem's Millennium Eye began to glow brightly on his forehead, " You are not apart that any longer."

Abasi looked frightened for a moment not understanding where this pulse of power come from. But still put on a calm facade, he couldn't show that he was worried.

He gave a shaky laugh," Oh I'm more apart of this Kingdom than you think, pharaoh."

" What are you saying?" Atem implored.

Abasi continued on amused with the conversation, " What I'm saying is that You, me and this whole kingdom are connected." He shrugged nonchalantly, " I hold certain blood ties I should say."

" Blood ties?" Atem questioned, " What in Rah's name are you talking about?"

Abasi smirked, his eyes showing pleasure in what he was about to reveal.

" Tell me Pharaoh," Abasi looked around, taking in the elaborate throne room and the nonplussed expressions on the guardians faces, '_ All of this should be mine' _He thought.

"Were you aware of your fathers, how should I say?...Amorous behavior?"

" What are you getting at?" Atem asked.

" Ah, So you do know!" Abasi chuckled.

Atem just shrugged, he knew of his father's activities with other women besides his mother. It was no kept secret, he would often catch his father in bed with another woman when his mother wasn't around and the extended trips he would make to other regions, villages and nations were testament enough.

It wasn't uncommon for pharaohs to take multiple wives or have concubines, it was actually expected of them but their was only one queen, and that was his mother.

Atem knew his father loved his mother and she loved his father, regardless of his often romps with other women and still stayed by his side. It wasn't until her untimely death that he finally stopped his ways.

Still this had nothing to do with why this man was spouting such non sense. _' Wait...Of course!' _Atem smirked, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, and if this man thinks hes going to get anywhere with such claims he will be sadly mistaken.

The Guardians all watched with anxious gazes at the scene unfolding. They too were slowly coming to grasp what was about to transpire and they could only feel pity for the fool who came with such hope to only soon be struck down mercilessly.

" Perhaps I do, your point?" Atem asked unfazed.

Abasi lost his smirk, here he was about to reveal life changing facts and the pharaoh still remained calm and unperturbed. '_That will soon change..'_

" Well, years ago about the time after you were born, your father was visiting the village of Ahkmun...I suppose over some trivial matters, mother didn't say." He shrugged.

" Continuing on, it seemed during his stay there he became entranced by an alluring woman." His eyes glinted as he stared Atem in the eye. " She was my mother."

Atem crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was growing rather bored of this man. He wanted nothing more right now than to be with his beloved Mana and holding her in his warm embrace, as he told her the day's events. Sharing a laugh over a cup of wine and indulging in each others presence.

Marik could sense his pharaohs hostility growing, " Out with it Abasi! You were not brought her before us to tell the king a tale! State your purpose and be done."

Abasi gave a slight growl of irrataion, " I was getting to that Gaurdian!" He turned back to Atem who was staying silent and merely observing, almost like he was waiting for something he knew was coming.

Nonetheless he continued on he couldn't give up after getting so far. " Anyways, I'm sure your aware of what happens next, Hmm?" Abasi let out a forced laugh, " He bedded her and soon after left her in that village, as though she was nothing more than a common whore." He bit out angrily.

Seto gave out a light chuckle, finding this whole thing amusing. " She might as well been, if your story is true and this did happen around the time of our great pharaohs birth. Then everyone in Egypt was aware of the fact that we had a queen! Including your mother."

"Yes, and if she spread her legs for the king, knowing she will never hold title for queen then she is a fool and a whore." Bakura finished.

"How dare you!" Abasi began to struggle against his restraints, wanting to break free and attack the man who called his mother a whore. " She still didn't deserve to be treated that way! That so called king left her poor and undesirable with a child in her belly!"

" Still a whore." Bakura smirked.

Mahad gave a disapproving glance at Bakura, even though he thought Abasi was being irrational and was quite deluded. Bakura was still a _Sacred Guardian _which meant he should not speak such words so openly.

" Enough!" Atem bellowed, his cape swishing around as he stepped forward his arm outstretched. " Get on with the point Abasi Now!"

Abasi shook forward, snapping his jaws in animalistic manner. " I am that child! I am the son of Ahknumkanon and your half brother! I should be the one sitting on that throne! Not you! Me! King Abasi!" He began to calm down, now that he finally said what he had to say there was nothing stopping him from obtaining his birthright, " Now, how's that for a twist?" His lips tilted up in a sly smirk.

_' Oh my Rah! Atem has a brother? And he never told me!' _Mana thought angrily, Wait she was being ridiculous. It seemed Atem himself just found out that he had one.

'_ But still why come out now and say it?' _It made no sense, Atem is already ruler of Egypt and he's not going anywhere anytime soon, at least not if she can help it.

And as Abasi made clear, he was born from a random romp the previous pharaoh had with his mother. Which would mean he's only Atem's Half Brother. And as much as she would hate to say it, but that would also mean he was a _bastard._ Someone that was never supposed to be in existence.

Therefore, this man holds no right to any throne nor should he be making such claims! And how dare he insult her beloved Atem? She wished she could go down there and slap some sense into that man.

Looking down, she began to get a little dizzy.'_ On second thought..Atem can handle him..'_ She's been up there way too long. She sighed and continued to watch, there was nothing more she could do.

But then she began to notice how eerily quiet it became after Abasi's declaration. No one was saying a thing, she looked at all the guardians, noting Priest Setos amused look, and a saw that they were all watching Atem. As though waiting for a command to pounce or for him to say _anything._ Abasi also looked apprehensive like he just became aware of what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Mana studied Atem's expression. He shared the same look of amusement that Priest Seto has. Almost like he knew what was going to happen and was just goading this man on. She began to get the feeling that he's been through something like this before.

Abasi was confused. Here he just revealed such startling news and the pharaoh was acting as if he heard it all before. But that would be impossible right? He had made sure too keep a low profile until he was ready to execute his plans. But looking upon the faces of everyone in the room they all seemed amused and unperturbed. This was making no sense!

He put on a triumphant face. " Well? I told you the big news now yo-"

" Shut your mouth." Atem interrupted. He began to walk around Abasi slowly, his cape dragging behind him as he contemplated what to say next.

" What! I-" Abasi was again cut off.

" I thought I said shut up!" Atem was in front of Abasi faster than anyone could blink. He abruptly reached out and gripped his throat in his right hand, he began to lift Abasi up about an inch from the floor showing amazing arm strength.

Atem raised his face up so he could look Abasi straight into his eyes. " You really thought that you could come to _my _kingdom, rob _my _father's tomb and make claims that you are of relation to _me?_"

Abasi struggled against his hold, but that only made Atem hold on tighter. " But I am speaking the truth! I am of relation to you! I deserve to be in this kingdom!" He rasped out.

Atem chuckled and shook his head. He lowered Abasi back to the ground but did not release him. " Oh I do believe you, as you see I can tell when some one is being dishonest and so can some of my guardians." He gestured to them. " But you see Abasi," He released him of his vice grip. Abasi rubbed at his throat, feeling the indents of Atem's fingers.

" You are not the first one to come here with such claims, and quite honestly I doubt you will be the last." Atem said bitterly.

Abasi was once again confused. What the hell was this man talking about as far as he was concerned only Atem was the offspring of Anhknamkanon. Besides himself of course.

" Now don't look so confused Abasi," Atem laughed darkly at his face. " After all you were right about my father being quite the promiscuous one." He gave a grimace at that. " Which of course would lead to some unfortunate factors such as a child being produced." Atem looked at Mahad expectantly, also noting just now that he was present.

Mahad caught Atem's look and moved to stand before him. He cleared his throat before he began.

" You see _Abasi," _He said his name with detest." You are not the first to come here and proclaim to be of relation to out pharaoh." He nodded at Abasi's surprised look. " Yes, and they were all telling the truth. But here's the problem with you and those before you, previous statements."

As Mahad was talking, Atem was watching the expressions change across Abasi's face. Sometimes it would confusion then anger and then surprise. Atem narrowed his eyes, this man was such a fool. Even if he were to rule instead of him, this man would surely run his kingdom into the ground. And he would _never _let that happen.

" Our Pharaoh is and will only be the true ruler of Egypt until he resigns or produces an heir. His mother was the queen of Egypt which gives him complete birthrights. You and the others were born as a mistake...a-" He was cut off.

" A bastard." Priest Seto finished for him.

Mahad turned to glare Seto, " Yes, _that."_ He looked back at Abasi waiting for his response.

" Then what has happened to the others?" Abasi asked.

Bakura decided to answer that, " They were disposed of, of course." At Abasi's widened eye's he rolled his own. " Don't look so shocked. You think they came here peacefully wanting to discuss matters over a bout of wine?" He shook his head, his silver tresses swing about enchantingly. " Obviously not. And you, Abasi are no different than them." He said murderously.

Abasi began to back up slowly, but was stopped by Marik's harsh grip on his shoulder. " W-W-What?" Abasi stuttered. He was starting to realize how bad of an idea this was.

Atem grinned darkly, he was glad this fool finally realized what a mistake he made by challenging him. And now he was going to suffer the consequences.

" Mahad, step back. You too Marik. I don't want you in the way of this."

Marik and Mahad nodded and stepped back in line with the other guardians.

" Are you sure you don't want us to handle this filth, pharaoh?" Bakura eyed the now frightened man with contempt.

Atem walked towards like he was stalking his prey. " No, I believe this fool deserves the utmost punishment, delivered by my hands." Atem lifted his finger to Abasi's chin, lifting it up as he whispered harshly in his face. " How would you like you experience, just a _sliver _of a true pharaohs power?"

Abasi jerked his head out of Atem's touch. He was beginning to get frightened, he knew he should of listened to his mother. Stealing from a pharaohs tomb and then challenging the true son for the throne? Oh, why in Rah's name didn't he think this through.

All of a sudden the air began to grow colder, almost like it did when Atem was angered earlier. But it was more severe this time and absolutely intentional.

The room began to become immersed in a dark abyss, it was if they were in a whole new place and not in the golden throne room. The only indication that they still were was that the throne was still clear as day radiating a powerful aura.

Everyone's Millennium Items began to glow brightly in the darkness seeming to give off power to Atem's Millennium Puzzle. The dark tendrils became animate again, but instead of creeping along the walls they encircled Atem in a almost loving embrace. It was if they were acknowledging him as their master, bending to his will.

Abasi looked around wildly not understanding what was going on or what was happening. But he did know that they all were linked to this one man, this _one _person was controlling all of this. But how? How could he acquire such power? Abasi started shaking, his eye's darting around, he looked to the Guardians for help. But they were all watching with passive faces, seeming to only concentrate on their Millennium Items rather than him. But he did catch a quick glimpse of Bakura and Seto's pleased faces. Even the old man, who he realized hadn't said a word this whole time, was watching with a approving gaze.

He looked back at Atem, and jumped when he saw him staring right at him with blood thirsty red eye's and he saw a golden third eye appear out of nowhere on his forehead. He heard him begin to mutter a mystic chant and he realized this was the end. He only had one option left and that was to beg for his life.

He dropped to his knees, having a hard time balancing himself since his hands were still tied behind his back. But that didn't matter now.

" Please...Please! Let me go! Spare me! I give you my word that I will never come to your kingdom again! I even offer to exile _myself_! Just please have mercy on me!"

Atem finished his chant of darkness. Everything was in place now all he had to do was say the words. He was vaguely aware of the man begging for his life at his feet. He paid him no mind, he came looking for a altercation and he got one.

" _Abasi, son of a whore, bastard child of my father Ankhnamkanon, have came to my kingdom seeking power that is wholly mine. You stole from my father's sacred tomb and has therefore already damned yourself to hell. You invaded my home and put my people in danger, lastly you insulted me, the pharaoh. And you dare beg me for mercy?_" He chuckled darkly." _You should ask Osiris that when you meet him."_

Abasi's eyes widened fearfully. " Noo!"

Atem thrust his arm out towards Abasi, " _**The door of darkness has been opened!**_"

There was a strong rush of wind, that blew everyone's clothes and hair around. It was as though a door was actually being opened.

A loud scream pierced through the air, it was from Abasi as he collapsed and began to roll around on the floor in despair and agony. He kept screaming and screaming until suddenly he stopped. He appeared to be dead as he laid there completely immobile, until he suddenly started to twitch and have a horrific spasm. His body cracked and twisted in unfathomable ways when finally he just stopped.

He was foaming at the mouth and had a glazed over look in his eyes. Atem looked on with disgust in his eyes, a sneer on his face he began to recite a nearly indecipherable chant.

" _May Egypt be rid of this filth forever!_" He finished.

A huge, dark whole of endlessness appeared in the middle of the floor and started to close in on the paralyzed man in the middle. It outlined around his body and black tendrils shot out to grasp at the man. It pulled him down into the dark abyss until there was no sign of him left.

The dark hole disappeared and along with it the shadows of darkness that covered the room, leaving it as it was before, the golden throne room of the pharaoh.

A silence passed over everyone in the room, The guardians were all stunned at the immense power that their pharaoh had produced. They were not strangers to his powers but this time it was more frightening. It was as though the gods themselves were present in this judgment.

The silence was broken when Atem started stumbling a bit, he was clutching his head and had a slight grimace on his face. " Thank you, Gods." He whispered.

The guardians all rushed to him and started looking him over for injuries, ' My Pharaohs' and 'Are you alright?' were coming from every direction.

Atem waved them off and placed a smirk on his face, " It's nothing, I just seemed to have over exerted myself a bit." He walked back to his throne and sat down, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

Once he felt the shadows of darkness fade from his essence and the power of the gods dissipate, he opened his eyes and looked at his guardians. He was grateful to have such loyal people to call his comrades and protectors.

" Your eye color...it has returned." Isis said astonished.

Atem blinked, " So it has." He ran a hand through his hair thinking of the day's events.

" Yes, and the dark energies have died down." Mahad put in.

" I'm just glad that nuisance is gone," Seto said in his usual annoyed manner.

" How dare he intrude upon the palace and make such bold claims!"

Bakura nodded in agreement, " Yes, when me and Marik encountered him in the dungeons after the guards caught him, he was too confident and he seemed as if he had some sort of news to be told." Bakura made a fist," Of course he wouldn't reveal it to us, so we or rather I went about trying to 'convince' him." He gave a crooked smile thinking of the torture's he gave to Abasi.

Marik placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder and shook his head, " And that still didn't give us any answers Bakura. You really need to learn proper restraint."

Bakura gave a glare to Marik and shrugged his hand off of him. " And you need to learn to stop being so lenient! They are _prisoners _for a reason Marik!"

" Bakura is right Marik, the moment you slip up is the moment that can spell disaster for us all." Said Seto.

Marik's eye twitched, he should of known Priest Seto would have something to say. He always does. " Please forgive me Priest Seto, but I believe I was talking to Bakura not you."

" What did you say?" Seto narrowed his eye's angrily.

Isis decided to interject before it got out of hand. " Okay, you three-"

Seto interrupted her, " You need to learn your place boy, being the youngest of us all also mean your the most inexperienced."

" I'm only a few summers younger than you! And your older than everyone here except Aknadin, so therefor everyone must seem ' inexperienced' to you!" Marik was getting louder with each word.

Seto gave his signature 'humpfh' sound, " Actually no, unlike you they have all shown their worth and dedication to the pharaoh and their roles." He stopped and looked at Mahad, who looked at him back with an annoyed expression. " Well except Mahad."

" Do not put me in your little squabble Seto."

"Oh?" Seto turned from Marik with flourish to glare accusingly at Mahad. " Your the head of security. And your men were not at their proper post now were they? Which allowed an intruder to get past." He shook his head, " You clearly don't have a handle on things."

Mahad narrowed his lavender eyes. He was tired of Seto always criticizing his work, and he seemed to try and always make sure it was in front the pharaoh. And everyone knows about him and the pharaoh's child hood friendship that lasted throughout the years. It seemed that Seto was jealous of that and would constantly try and make him look bad.

Nonetheless he was slightly right, he was the head of security and making sure problems like today didn't happen was his top priority.

" I am aware of that, and I have rectified the problem. It seemed that the guards placed on duty in that area were attacked from behind by who now know was Abasi, I have made sure too double the security around the walls and courtyards."

" Oh really?" He smirked, " I'll be sure of that when I checked them out for myself."

" Why you.." Mahad fist ed his right hand, and a swirling purple and gold mist starting emanating from him. It was quite like what happened to Atem, except Mahads power was like a mixture of both light and dark.

" This is getting out of hand!" Isis yelled, she stepped between Seto and Mahad, " Seto," She addressed him first. " Stop patronizing Mahad, he does his role well and has fixed the problem, leave. Him. Alone." Seto just crossed his arms and looked away. He never could stand up to Isis.

" Now Mahad," Isis turned to Mahad, her voice was much softer. " I know your angry but Seto didn't mean it," A scoff was heard. " So don't let it get to you." She smiled at him.

Mahad calmed down once Isis started talking to him. She always knew what to say and do to make him and everyone else feel better. " Your right, thank you Isis." He smiled back at her.

Bakura leaned his head back and groaned. " Oh Rah.."

Marik just eyed his sister and Mahad, there was something going on between those two and he wanted to know what.

Mana raised an eyebrow at the unusual scene going on below her. The feared guardians of the pharaoh, holding the highest ranks in Egypt and always took everything serious protectors were bickering and making fun of each other!

She always thought that they were so serious and mean looking. They never bothered to talk to others unless it was important. Though she can't be too sure of that since she never got to see them much. Servants were told to always stay of the way of nobles and anyone of royalty.

So this was a rare treat to see the guardians acting like common folk. She giggled a bit at Bakura when he started goading Isis and Mahad on their behavior. She could clearly tell that those two liked each other, maybe her and Mahad could talk about sometime. They were friends now...weren't they?

Mana leaned a bit closer to see why Atem wasn't saying anything, but saw that his eyes were closed and he was leaning on right arm. '_ He must be drained from that...that whatever it was...' _She really didn't know what that was that happened. But she did know that she never wanted to be on the receiving end of Atem's anger.

She was scared when the room had turned black, and Atem started emanating dark power. She noticed how only the guardians, Atem and the prisoner were the only people glowing. She supposed it was because they held Millennium Items and that the man was glowing because he was the one being persecuted.

Oh Rah, she shivered just thinking about what happened to the man only minutes before. That was the worst way to experience a death like that. She still couldn't get over the fact that, that was Atem's brother. _' Well half-brother...but still'_ She understood that what Abasi did and was trying to do was inexcusable but a better punishment such as becoming a slave or if he was lucky a servant would have been less...gruesome.

Though he was threatening Atem's right to the throne and she didn't want anything getting in the way of his birthright. So if he had to be eliminated to ensure Atem stay's pharaoh then so be it. Still she wondered how many other half-brother and sister's he had running around Egypt, and who knows where else, out there that would try and ruin Atem.

Atem also had a lot of explaining to do, about what he did and why he never told her about him having other siblings. She looked back down and saw that they were still arguing. Most likely over nothing. Honestly how did they ever get anything done?

She smiled sadly, how she wished she could be down there at Atem's side, comforting him and engaging in conversation with the guardians. Then her and Isis could stop the fighting between the males and laugh all about it later at dinner or in the royal bathing chambers.

She shook her head of such ideas and sighed. It was time for her to go, she was already intruding enough by being here. And she was sure she was in trouble with the head servant for not finishing the dining room. She turned to leave, crawling on her hands and knees.

" Look up there! Intruder!' The voice of Marik rang out.

Mana stopped immediately her eye's went wide in fear. She got caught! Oh no...what should she do? She was turned slightly, so they can't see her face. Maybe she could hurry back down and run to her room before they catch her?

No, that wouldn't work, she would look suspicious running down the halls away from the Throne room. Mana gulped, realizing she had no other option but to turn around and face her capture. Then with a blush, she also realized that her behind was in the air, and her tunic was rather short. She quickly turned around, placing her hands on her back thighs to smooth down her tunic. She gave a nervous smile at the guardians all standing below her. And they looked dangerous.

Atem snapped open his eyes immediately when he heard Marik's yell of 'intruder'. He quickly rose from his throne and hastily walked to where his guardians where all collected. He wondered why they haven't attack yet, usually they would have already secured the intruder within seconds.

Looking up, he saw why they weren't attacking outright. It seemed it was a girl, judging from her curves and height. And from the looks of her clothes she was a servant or perhaps a slave. But Slaves weren't allowed in the palace unless permitted by a noble. And their clothing was usually a lot more tattered.

Regardless if it is a girl or not, she is not supposed to be here. And must be punished for her impudence. He was about to tell Seto to get her down, using force if necessary, but then the girl turned around and he gasped.

Emerald eyes outlined in kohl stared down at them in fright, almond colored hair swayed as she moved and he could almost smell her natural fragrance of vanilla and honey.

"Mana.." He whispered in disbelief.

Mana heard her name being called, despite how low it sounded. She turned her head and saw Atem staring right at her in disbelief and surprise. _' Oh no..'_ she though worridly. She was in trouble if Atem saw her and now he did.

Oddly though, she saw his expression change from confusion to happiness. _' Well maybe I won't be in as much trouble as I tho-' _She stopped her train of thought when she saw his fleeting face of happiness turn into a face of complete anger.

" MANA!"

Now, she was in big trouble. '_Oh, Goddess Isis, God Osiris and Rah, help me.'_

* * *

A/N- Whooo! I am so glad I got this finished! How long did this take me? Two weeks? Yeah...Well give or take a few days since it was 4th of July and I had plans of course. But yes, I am sorry for the wait! This story is fairly new so I don't want to lose the handle on my story and it's uploading time. But Rah if you must know what took me so long, well it was because of the damn HEAT! Like seriously it is so hot! And I live in California, so you know its hot as hell out here. And because of this heat, it makes it hard to for me too get comfortable and write. Seriously, I'm not very happy with this chapter. I felt as though some things got jumbled up, ugh but then again a writer is never satisfied. Though I am happy with how the ending scene turned out :) I really wanted to show the kind relationship the guardians all have with each other. I'd say it's a hate/love thing but they know they would take a spear to the head for one another. Especially Atem.

Facts- I don't believe there's anything to explain this time...Just never piss off a pharaoh?

A/A/N- So, my inspiration for this chapter comes from my new favorite Anime, Code Geass! This show is awesome! I first knew about from watching the abridged version of it called Code MENT( hilarious by the way, check it out) and I was like I need to watch this! I did and it was sketchy for me at first but then I grew to love it. Lelouch is soo sexy! Actually he was who I based Abasi off, so it kinda pained me to kill him -tear- -tear-. And the whole Father sleeping with other women, resulting in half-brothers and sisters, and they want to take the throne of Egypt themselves idea came from Code Geass as well. Though I already had this planned...the show just put it in perspective for me.

Well thanks for reading and please reviews! Much Love :3


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Jam( Turn it up) By Kim Kardashian...LOL.

* * *

"Mana?" Echoed the Guardians in confusion.

The guardians still were in their battle pose, but their facial expression showed to be of confusion. Their lord knew of this intruder?

Mahad groaned silently in his head, he should of known Mana would try and come along some how. That was his mistake for revealing there was a intruder in the palace to her earlier.

Even though he was well aware of the fact that it was Mana and that she could never harm a hair on anyone. He still had to keep up the appearance that she was a stranger to him. Atem and the others weren't aware that he knew of this girl. He would have to go along with what Atem ordered.

Taking a side glance at his long time friend and pharaoh, he noticed how angered and brash he looked. '_ I hope he doesn't make a bad move, after all the dark energies could still be clouding his mind.'_

" Pharaoh, do you know this girl?" Isis asked.

Seto scoffed, " Why ask such a absurd question? Look at her! She's a servant girl why would our great pharaoh even acknowledge her?"

Isis gasped. " Such a rude thing to say." She turned her head and lost her battle pose.

Marik gasped at his sister's actions, " Sister! What are you doing? This girl may be a servant but she could be an assassin! Resume your position!" He yelled at her.

Isis just glanced at her brother then looked away. " No."

Marik blinked in surprise and unthinkingly lost his position also. Bakura growled and turned to face Isis's back. " You would dare allow harm to come to our pharaoh?" He accused.

Isis sucked in her teeth and sighed, she turned back to look up at the frightened girl. " Oh save it Bakura, you know me too well to think that of me." Bakura just growled and shook his head, but he stayed in offense.

" Then what is it?" Asked Mahad tentatively.

" I will not harm a defenseless girl." She pointed at her with a elegant hand. " Look at her, is that the face of an assassin? We have encountered many of them in our service to The pharaoh, I believe we can differentiate a simple servant girl between an assassin."

" I do not believe she is an assassin either." Everyone except Atem looked at Seto in shock. Out of everyone here they would have thought him to be the most adamant about it.

Seto looked at them all irritatedly, " What?" The guardians looked away and back at the now confused girl. Seto 'humpfhed', " Nonetheless, she is still trespassing past her boundaries for a servant girl and punishment should be dealt." Everyone nodded at that.

" But the order is for The pharaoh to make." Mahad said. Everyone turned towards Atem for permission. But were surprised to see such an angry disposition from him.

Though she had no right to be, Mana was starting to get irritated from all the speculation of whether or not she was a assassin. Did she look like a assassin to them? Honestly if she were, which she isn't, She would have had ample time to murder Atem. She felt sick just thinking of that. She would never hurt Atem!

She looked at Isis's determined gaze, she was grateful for Priestess Isis defending her. Or at least protecting her from getting hurt by the others. Though she was slightly hurt that Atem wasn't the one to call off the attack. He knows it's her, or he wouldn't have called her name like that.

She wasn't sure if she should speak or not. But then what would she say? 'Oh I snuck in here and watched you all persecute a man with dark magick that I'm sure wasn't for my eye's. Oh and I'm in love with Atem, so I wanted to make sure he was alright.' That wouldn't be good at all.

She leaned in close to the edge, so the guardians wouldn't think she was trying anything. She supposed she will have to wait for Atem to say something. But She didn't have to wait long.

Atem was seething with anger, he couldn't believe his habibti had been in here this whole time. How did he not detect her presence? _' It must have been because I was too focused on Abasi.' _He thought.

And also, how did she even get in here? He had guards placed in front of the entrance and down the corridor. He mentally sighed, she always was too sneaky for her own good.

Though it didn't matter how she got here, no, it was why she came here. She could have easily gotten herself in danger! He always made sure when passing judgment that civilians were out of the way, so they wouldn't accidentally get caught in death's hands.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing Mana, she is his everything. His reason for wanting to continue being King of Egypt, even after his mother and father died. If something happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do.

" Mana! What are you doing up there!" He yelled up at her, finally regaining his voice.

Mana gave a start, not expecting him to yell at her. " Uh, well, that is to say-whoa!" As she tried explaining herself, she was unknowing-ling scooting closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh no, no!" She fell from the balcony in a swift motion. Her arm's were flailing upwards and so were her legs. She knew she wouldn't survive a fall such as this, not with such hard flooring awaiting her skull. _' I'm sorry Atem, it seems our dream won't come true.' _She awaited to feel the cold , hard floors and her imminent death.

But instead she felt the warm, muscled arm of a man. _' Huh? I didn't hit the floor? Then who caught me? Who reached me in time?' _Mana slowly opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

"M-Mahad!" She gasped out. She would have never thought he would be the one to catch her.

Mahad grunted and straightened up, He gave a slight indiscreet smile to Mana, " Are you alright, Mana?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Uh-Uh, Yes." She quietly said back.

Mahad nodded, and his face went back to being slightly indifferent. He turned around with Mana in his arms to face the others who had crowded around, Atem being the closest one near him.

"Are you alright, girl?" Isis asked worriedly.

Mana blinked surprised to see all the apprehension faces of the guardians. Where they all worried about her? She looked at Isis's kind and gentle face and nodded in affirmation. " Yes, I am. Just a bit shooken is all."

Mahad set Mana down on her feet, and steadied her when she began to stumble. She waved him off and stood entirely on her own. " I'm fine, thank you." She smiled.

But she lost her smile when someone forcefully pulled her arms behind her and she felt the harsh, scratchy feel of what she believed to be rope, being tied around her wrist's.

" What?" Mana panicked, she was being put in custody.

She turned her head slightly and saw it was Bakura handcuffing her. He just looked at her like she had it coming.

" You are in trouble, girl. You were trespassing in an area you were not permitted to enter, as a servant you should know your place." He said.

" I wasn't trespassing...Well, maybe I was, but it was with good reason!" She cried out.

Bakura still held her even after he tied her ropes, " Oh really?" He said absently, it was clear he wasn't listening. He must of thought she was lying and saying what 'all prisoner's say' lingo.

" Anyways, I'm going to take her-"

"Release her this instant!" Atem ordered. He was just snapping out the daze he was in when he saw his love falling from the third floor of pillars. It was like watching in slow motion as she fell. He felt foolish for not being the one to catch her. Too many things were weighing on his mind and was making him not react the way he usually would.

He was eternally grateful that Mahad got to her in time. Though he noticed a exchange of words between them, that he could not hear. He found that quite odd as he was sure none of his guardians knew of her.

As he was coming to his senses he had heard Mana's cries of protest and Bakura's harsh tone. He noticed the rope around her wrists and the way Bakura was holding her. With a start he came to the realization that she was being arrested. He almost wanted to gut Bakura for it, but he knew he was just doing his role, he had no knowledge that Mana was his intended. For now he was spared from his wrath.

The guardians all looked at Atem in surprise, Mahad wasn't as surprised but he had to keep up appearances and Isis was surprised but she was glad the girl wasn't being made a prisoner.

" But, Pharaoh she is-" Bakura tried to say but Atem cut him off.

Atem narrowed his eye's angrily, " I said release her, Now Bakura!"

Bakura gave a reluctant nod and untied Mana's bindings. Once her hands were free Mana brought her hands in front of her and rubbed her abused wrists. Bakura stepped back and crossed his arms in irritation.

Atem stepped in front of Mana and took her hands in his. He looked tenderly down into her wide emerald eye's and asked, " Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." She said sweetly. But then she narrowed her eye's in accusation. " But, you wouldn't need to ask that if you hadn't yelled at me, causing me to fall!"

Atem look at her in indignation, she was really trying to put this on him?, " I would have never had to yell at you if you weren't up there in the first place!" He yelled at her.

" I was only up there for your sake!" She yelled back.

" What do you mean for 'my sake'? I'm not in any danger." He said confused, his voice going down an octave.

Mana took her hands away from Atem's grip and crossed her arms, looking away from him and instead finding the wall painting of Uraeus very interesting.

" _Mana.."_ He said her name in that way she hated, it always meant she had better answer or else.

She sighed, " Look I'm not sure at all myself, I just had this strange feeling in here," She pointed to her chest, " That something was wrong with you, so I came to see what it was."

Atem thought about what she said, " How do you know it has to do with me?" He asked.

She blushed a bit, " Well I only ever felt that way around you, you know whenever you were angry or bothered."

" Oh?" He said intrigued.

" Yes, 'oh' indeed," She said rolling her eyes. " I don't know why it does that, but I knew I had to see you."

" I believe I know why it does that, Mana." He said coolly.

Mana looked at him in surprise and unfolded her arms, " You do?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes," And in one swift motion he seized Mana by her waist and pulled her flush against him. A gasp came from her and the guardians behind them, Mana stared at Atem in surprise by his bold move.

Atem wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath making her tingle. " It's because me and you are meant to be, habibti."

Mana wanted to push him off of her, not liking how he caught her off guard like that. But she took one glance in his eye's and found herself enraptured in his intense gaze.

" Is that so?.." Mana whispered back, and the two began to inch closer to each others lips.

Someone giving a loud cough in the background breaking the connection they were having, or at least broke it for Mana.

She turned her head abruptly, causing Atem to only kiss her cheek instead. She realized in embarrassment that all the Sacred Guardians were watching her and Atem in a stupor.

Mana wriggled herself out of Atem's arms and stood next to him, clasping her hands against her thighs and bowed her head.

" Um, Hello I apologize for the intrusion." She said sincerely.

She was so embarrassed with herself she could barely talk. The sacred guardians of the court just saw her pressed up against their pharaoh like some wanton woman.

_' What a horrible first impression.' _She thought.

The guardians were as confused as can be. How did this servant girl know the pharaoh so casually? Even to go as far as to argue back at him. And now she and him were engaging in a intimate embrace as if they were lovers? That was when Bakura decided to make some sort of noise to get their attention.

Ignoring Mana, Seto directed his attention to the pharaoh. " Pharaoh, pardon my asking but what is going on? Who is this girl?" He asked, gesturing to Mana who was standing beside Atem.

Mana looked at Atem in a way that meant to not reveal their true relationship to his guardians. She didn't think she was ready for whatever was to come from telling others of their relationship. And she defiantly wasn't ready for the Sacred Guardians of his Royal Court to be the first one's to know of all people.

Atem felt Mana's pleading gaze on him, mostly likely because she didn't want him to tell them of their relationship. However, he was beginning to grow tired of hiding away their love for each other as though it was some dirty secret.

Mana was not some whore off the streets, nor was she some concubine of his. No, he not like his father at all. Mana is his love, his life and his queen. He would never let anyone deem her as anything less than that. And he would have no other woman than her. He would never do what his father did to his mother. He vowed that.

" This is Mana and she is my...," Atem looked down at Mana in assurance of what he was going to say. Mana took that as a sign that he was going to make the right decision to not tell them and relaxed. Atem returned his gaze to his guardians. " She is my consort." He said proudly.

" What?" Echoed the guardians and Mana. She took a step back in shock; she couldn't believe Atem just revealed their relationship to his guardians. She turned her head slowly and took in the equally stunned faces of his guardians. '_ Oh no, what are they thinking? Or worse, what are they going to say?'_

Bakura's eye's were wide with shock, which was a rare thing to see on his face since most of expression's were either of boredom or indifference.

Everyone else also held the same expression on their faces. They all had the same train of thought going; Their king had a lover? And it was one of low class and holds no rank among society. They had always wondered why their pharaoh would send away his private dancers, concubines and women offering themselves to him which just a single wave of his hand.

This girl next to him must have been the reason.

" You and this servant," Seto started slowly, looking pointedly at them both, " are _lovers?_" He asked skeptically.

Atem rolled his beautiful eye's in agitation, " Yes, Seto, and her name is Mana."

Mahad didn't know what too feel. He was glad that his close friend had finally taken interest in someone, however, he didn't like the fact that he kept this a secret from him. He took pride in knowing that the pharaoh, his friend, confided in him about everything. And as his appointed protector since childhood, he had the right to know who came and went into the pharaoh's life.

Mana does seem like a nice girl, but now that it was apparent she was lying and keeping the truth of their relationship a secret from him, he wasn't so sure about her. He wanted to pose a question, but decided against it and remained silent for the moment.

" I see...so your his concubine?" Asked Marik.

Mana was taken aback, "Um, No, Priest Marik."

" What? But your a ser-ow!" Isis discreetly pinched Marik on his side to warn him to refrain from what he was about say.

Marik glared at his sister, rubbing his exposed side. " What's wrong with you?" He whispered.

Isis kept her stare straight ahead, choosing to observe the girl named Mana. " Unless you want to get your tongue sliced off, then I suggest you not finish that sentence or anything else that questions the pharaoh's choice." She whispered back.

" Oh really? And who's going to do that?" He challenged, giving a smirk.

Isis sighed, " Me, now hush!" She said slapping his broad shoulder.

Bakura had heard the whole exchange, and gave a chuckle. Those two have been his closest friends since childhood and made his dreary life much more bearable.

Atem stared in disbelief at his so called guardians as the three of them were having some sort of private joke that was only between them. When just a few moments ago they were ready to spill blood.

The Ishtar family were close friends with his father as they had helped a lot in worldly matters. Marik and Isis's father has been the palace's astronomer since he could remember, so he would always see the two hanging around the palace, he remembered trying to talk to them one day out in the gardens. They were cold to him at first not caring that he was the prince.

He was surprised at this and slightly hurt; he knew he could of gotten rid of them and their father with just one word, but their indifference to his status intrigued him and made him want to get to know the inseparable siblings. And Bakura might as well have been born an Ishtar himself. The three of them had a bond that could never be broken. And he would never want to see that happen.

However, that didn't mean they could go off into their own little world and completely disregard that their king has just made an important announcement to his trusted friends and protectors.

Seto just looked on in boredom. He was already over the initial shock he felt earlier with the news of their lord having a lover. Because as far as he was concerned she was just some servant girl that caught the pharaohs eye. It won't be long before she's out on the streets.

Atem gave a throaty cough to get the attention of the three friends and others. They straightened their posture and gave their full attention to him.

" Yes, Mana is a servant of the palace, but she is my consort and respect will be given to her, Am I clear?" He declared.

There was a few eye twitch's here and there, but the message was clear. " Yes, my pharaoh." They answered in unison.

" Good, now I declare this meeting adjourned. I'm going to escort Mana back to her room," He grabbed Mana's wrist and started to tug her toward the door, " I trust that you all will be present for dinner later?" He asked.

" Yes, of course." Isis answered for everyone.

Atem gave a nod and walked out the room with Mana in hand. Mana looked at them all sheepishly before she disappeared through the entrance too.

The guards left the door open for the other guardians when they decided to leave the room.

Turning slowly on his heel, Marik looked at his fellow guardians with a raised blonde eyebrow. " So, that was interesting." He mused.

" Yes, it was." Agreed Bakura.

Seto scoffed, " He's not serious about her, she's just one of the few who somehow managed to attract the pharaoh."

" Don't be so harsh, Seto." Isis said chidingly.

" No, he's right Priestess."

Everyone looked in surprise at Aknadin who hadn't spoken for most of the meeting. They weren't even aware he was still here.

" Okay, Aknadin, you seriously need start speaking up more. I didn't even know you were still here." Said Bakura, Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aknadin ignored Bakura and began walking to the door. He seemed in deep thought, " This isn't good...Not good at all. I can see it in his eyes, she more than she seems. This mustn't progress further..." He left the room mumbling to himself, his words ringing through the air.

There was a awkward silence left behind when he left, as everyone look at the door with confused faces.

" Okay...what in the name of Osiris was that about?" Marik asked.

" Who the hell knows? That man has always been senile." Said Seto.

Isis didn't bother reprimanding Seto on his comment, she thought the old man was slightly off and wasn't all the way there.

Bakura looked at his nails in boredom, " Why is that old man still even in the court? I mean I know there are a lot of old men in the royal court, but being a sacred guardian is a completely different thing."

" He may be old, but he has shown amazing skill with a sword." Countered Mahad.

" Anybody can wave a sword around!" Marik pulled out the sword that was hanging around his waist and began to swing it about wildly.

Everybody ducked out of the way of Marik and his uncoordinated swings, " Marik! Stop that and put your sword away!" Isis yelled.

Marik stopped abruptly and turned around swiftly, almost slicing Bakura across the chest. Marik blinked and put away his sword, " Oh, sorry.."

Bakura eyed Marik angrily, his right eye twitching. " _Marik..."_ Bakura growled out.

Marik laughed nervously, " You wouldn't hurt me...We're practically blood!" When Bakura continued glaring at him not answering, Marik decided it would be safer close to his sister. _Very _close to her.

" Don't think your safe next to your sister, you fool." Bakura threatened.

Marik gasped in feign fear, " Sister! Do you hear this crazed man? He wants to hurt me! You wont let that happen now will you?" He asked, holding her waist and nuzzling his cheek next to hers.

Bakura stopped his advance and faked disgust, " Oh my rah.."

Mahad was laughing, he loved watching the siblings and Bakura act oddly to each other.

Seto started walking towards the door, " I'm getting out of here, you three can continue playing games like children." He looked back at Mahad, " I think I'll go check the newly placed security measure's before dinner." He smirked at him and walked out.

" Why that..." Mahad followed after Seto, he turned around before leaving through the door, " I shall see you all at dinner." With that he hastily walked after Seto. They could hear the two of them starting to argue down the halls.

" Well, I feel insulted." Marik said, still leaning onto Isis.

" It's your own fault, now get off me!" Isis complained, trying to remove her brother's arm from around her.

Marik frowned and let Isis escape from his arms. He then crossed them, " What do you mean it's 'my fault'?" He asked.

Bakura sighed, " What she means is your not helping your image any by acting like a child."

" I don't act like a child!" Marik said defensively.

Bakura shook his head, his long silver tresses flowing about around his face, " There you go, that's what I'm talking about."

"What?" Marik shouted.

" Marik, stop shouting!" Isis said poking her brother's chest. " And Bakura stop twisting my words." She turned to face her brother, giving him a slight smile.

" What I meant was that it's hard for people to take you seriously sometime Marik. I know your true nature is to have fun and take things calmly, however sometimes you need to..play 'face'."

Marik stared at his sister in confusion, " Play 'face'? What do you mean?"

She gave a laugh, and played with hem of his tunic, " I mean you need to not show how your truly feeling sometimes, especially in certain situations. Here I'll show you."

Isis turned her head to the side so that neither Marik nor Bakura could see her face. Taking a deep breath, Isis slowly turned her head to face them. Her once kind, happy expression was replace with a cold, indifferent look. Her lips were pursed tightly and her eye's narrowed into a serious gaze.

" This is playing 'face'." She said, her voice void of emotion.

Bakura and Marik stared at Isis for moment, before looking at each other in disbelief. Then they started laughing in unison.

" What is so damned hilarious?" Isis asked annoyed, she slipped out of her cold facade and back into her kind face, yet it was tinged with annoyance.

" That was so ridiculous!" Bellowed Bakura, he was clutching his abdomen as he continued laughing.

" Yeah, I think I'll call that 'face' of yours Priest Seto's face." Marik added, laughing a long with Bakura.

Isis narrowed her eye's at the two of them in irritation, " It wasn't meant to be funny, I was trying to show you how to keep people like Priest Seto from getting to you."

Marik and Bakura calmed down, though they were still chuckling a little, Marik wrapped an arm around Isis's shoulder, " Relax Sis, I get what your trying to do. And I understand, but I am who I am. And some mask won't change that. Though I'll be sure to try it out. Alright?" He said, smiling down at her.

Isis huffed and shrugged his arm off her shoulder, " Just don't expect me too come to your defense anymore." She started moving to the door, " Let us leave, I want to change before dinner. And get a reading in." She left through the door.

Marik and Bakura walked after her, " Now look what you did! She's mad at us, specifically me." Marik said dejectedly.

Bakura held up his hands in defense, but had a smirk on his face. " Hey, she's your sister."

Marik just groaned, and the two of them left the throne room trying to catch up to Isis.

* * *

Mana was walking along side Atem as he escorted her back to the servant's quarter's where she stayed. Although it was more like he was dragging her with him, since he held a tight grip on her wrist that she knew would leave a mark.

They were corridors away from the throne room which was located in the north side of the palace. The Servant's area is located northwest, not too far from the dining hall. Though Mana wanted to be as far away from the throne room as possible, since it will take some time before she will get over the events that took place in there.

Stumbling along to keep up with his brisk strides, Mana tried tugging her wrist from his grasp. " Atem, your hurting my wrist.."

Atem looked back at her for a moment, just now realizing he still held her wrist. Releasing her, he slowed in his pace so she could match his steps.

" I apologize, I wasn't paying attention."

Mana rubbed her abused wrist and looked up at him in confusion, " What were you thinking about?" She asked.

Atem sighed, a long and tired one. " An abundance of things, everything is such a mess right now in my mind that it's hard to focus on one single matter." He turned and looked at Mana, running his warm hand through her soft hair.

" However, one thought keeps crossing my mind and that's about how I almost lost you, twice." He confessed.

Mana enjoyed his touched, leaning her head into his hand. Though she made sure to stay aware since they were still walking.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, going over what he said to her just now. " Twice? I only fell from the balcony and I was saved by Mahad. Nothing else happened to me."

Atem looked troubled, as though he was debating whether or not to tell her what he was thinking.

"What is it? You can tell me." She said, leaning into him.

" I meant before any of us were aware of your presence in the room." His worried gaze then turned to one of anger. " When I was persecuting that man, I could have very well sent you down with him! You were not wearing a millennium item nor do you possess any spiritual protectants. I could have lost you to the shadows!"

Mana flinched, she was not expecting him to be still mad with her. " It's alright Atem! I'm not hurt or anything!" She looked at him with trusting eyes, " Besides it's not like you would ever do something to physically hurt me anyways."

Atem shook his head, looking away from her. " Of course I wouldn't, but sometimes that's not the case when dealing with darkness." He said oddly.

Mana wanted to ask what he meant by that but decided to drop it. She didn't want to trouble him any further. " Okay Atem, I'm sorry for 'endangering' my life and being somewhere I wasn't suppose to. I promise I won't do it again."

Atem smiled, and Mana smiled back. Happy to see he wasn't so glum anymore. They made a right down a hall and Mana and Atem could hear the sounds of brushing, pots clanking and the head servant yelling out orders to the others. Mana mentally groaned, realizing she never did finish cleaning the private dining room for tonight. She was going to hear an earful from her superior.

Deciding this was far enough, Atem turned to Mana and pulled her towards him. Wrapping an arm around her waist and using his other to play with her hair, he smirked, leaning down until their faces were an inch apart.

" Now," He started watching Mana lick her lips nervously. " Will you try not to get yourself into any trouble, or do I have to take you to my room and chain you to my bed?"

Mana blushed profusely, she wanted to kiss him so badly then. The way he made her feel with just one look or touch or even word, could just set her off the edge.

Not able to take it anymore, Atem closed the distance between them, slanting his thin lips over her full, plump ones.

"Mmm.." Mana mumbled as she let Atem dominate her mouth with his warm tongue. Running her hands through his wild hair, she kept pressing herself closer to him not wanting to let go.

This went on until human nature got the better of them and they came up for oxygen. " Atem." Said Mana as she gasped for air.

"Hmm?" Responded Atem as he absently played with her hair.

She smiled wide, and cocked her head. " I love you."

Atem blinked in surprise, but then he too smiled. " And I love you Habibti."

They disentangled themselves from each other albeit it very reluctantly as they did not want to part from each other. " I better go, I must have a lot of chores to make up." Mana said, taking a few steps down the hall.

Atem wanted to tell her that she wouldn't have to if she would just come with him, but he knew that would result in an argument and he still wasn't all the way calmed from his earlier aggression.

"Alright, I'll be off now." He turned to leave.

" Wait!" Yelled Mana as she hurried back to him.

Atem turned back around, looking confused. " What is it?"

All of a sudden he felt a sharp, small pain on his left bicep. He saw Mana retract her fingers, " Did you just pinch me?" He asked incredulous.

Mana smiled in satisfaction, " Yes I did, that's for telling your guardians about us!"

He rubbed his arm and winced, " Well it was either that or you being thrown in the dungeons."

Mana gasped, " You wouldn't let that happen..would you?" She asked skeptically.

Atem rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, " Of course not, besides they are my guardians Mana, how long was I too keep it a secret from them?"

Mana felt bad then, she didn't want Atem to have to lie for her, especially about their relationship. But she just wasn't ready for the whole public to know about them. Though with his sacred guardians knowing, she wasn't sure how long it would remain a secret.

She sighed and rubbed Atem's arm soothingly, " I don't know Atem, I just wasn't expecting for your _guardians _to be the first to find out about us."

Atem pulled Mana in for a hug, squeezing her tight he leaned down to whisper in her ear, " Don't worry, my guardians are my most trusted friends. They _will _like you. It's only up from here love."

Mana smiled, he always knew what to say to her to make everything alright. " Okay, Atem, I'll try and think positive. If your guardians like me then perhaps going public won't be so bad." She almost laughed at Atem's relieved look.

" Well, I need to go," She left Atem's embrace and walked slowly down the hall. She needed to report straight to the Servant's quarters which was the last door at the end of the hall, before heading to her room. This whole hall was used by the servants to get supplies, store foods and spare pottery. And she was in no hurry to get there. She could still feel Atem watching her as she walked away.

"Your still here?" She asked, not looking back.

Atem was surprised he didn't know she still knew he was here. Well, no use in hiding it. " I couldn't help it, your too enticing for me too not watch." He said, watching her hips move side to side as she walked away.

" If only your loyal subjects could hear their divine king now." Mana said laughing.

He laughed a long with her. But then stopped suddenly, and there was a pause in the air, Mana figured he left already and paid no mind to it, continuing her trek down the hall.

" And if only the loyal subjects could see their divine queen now."

Eyes wide, Mana abruptly stopped in her tracks. _' Did he say what I think he said?' _Queen? Her? He must be playing a very unfunny joke on her. She turned around to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone.

She turned back around and continued back on her walk, a lot more slowly as she contemplated what he meant.

" Hmm, Mana the queen of Egypt." She blinked, did she really just say that? Shaking her head she thought nothing more of it. As if a servant could become the queen of Egypt.

* * *

"Mana! Where have you been?" Bellowed the head servant. Mana was now in the Servants quarters where they reported to be told of their duties for the day. All around her male and female servants were tidying things up, collecting supplies or getting ready for their next shift.

Head servant Sharifa was immediately on her the moment she entered the room. Mana stepped back as Sharifa kept getting closer and closer to her. You never want to be within striking range of this woman.

Sharifa has been working in the palace for a long time. Way before she even came here. Which apparently made her qualified to be the head everyone. Though you wouldn't know that she's been here for so long by her looks. She was quite stunning for someone her age.

She had nicely toned skin that seemed to be kissed by Rah himself. And she was quite tall, definitely taller than most of the women including Mana which made her quite intimidating by even being next to her. Her eye's were a brilliant shade of pure gold, that went well with her long black hair that had bangs across her forehead.

Her attire consisted of a lot of jewelry. It was almost over bearing. She had bracelets stacked upon each other up to her elbows and wore many of necklaces paired with outstanding earrings. She wore a long tunic that went all the way to her feet, but it showed huge amounts of her cleavage. Even the tunic was quite detailed.

Mana had always wondered how exactly Sharifa could afford everything. She may be the head servant but she still was a servant nonetheless. And even though servants do get some compensation, it isn't enough to look the way she does. Though she remembered over hearing the common gossip among the servants and them saying that the reason Sharifa was the head servant and had all that jewelry was because she slept with most of the nobles and those in the royal court when she first started working here. And still does apparently. Now that, Mana could believe.

After all her body was quite amazing, what with her rounded hips, long legs and breasts Mana could only hope looked as good when she got older. Still, how could such a lovely woman have such a nasty, malicious personality?

" Well? What have you been doing?" She asked angrily.

Mana snapped out of her observations to see Sharifa standing right in front of her, looking down with a mad gaze.

" Um, Uh-What?" She stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say. If she told her what she was really doing then Sharifa would either think she was lying and have her whipped or think she was crazy and keep her in her room. And still probably get punished.

"Ugh!" Sharifa threw up her hands, obviously frustrated with her. Looking at Mana with gold narrowed eyes outlined in ridiculous amounts of kohl. She began to finger the coiled whip that hung around her waist.

Mana paled, she remembered that whip quit well. Sharifa would consistently use it on her when she first came to the palace. Though in the beginning, Sharifa was kind to her, almost like a mother figure. But then she suddenly turn wicked and began giving out lashings for every one of her mistakes. It was only when she got older and more resistant to pain that it used less on her.

Now she hasn't felt the sting of that whip in years and didn't want to feel it now.

" You see this whip?" Sharifa asked lightly.

" Uh-Yes." Responded Mana, she could see it very well.

Sharifa smirked and crossed her arms, " Do you wan to feel it's lovely touch on your backside?"

" No, Miss Sharifa."

Sharifa lost her smirk, " Then tell me why the hell you didn't finish cleaning the dining room? And didn't report back for awhile?"

Mana looked away so she wouldn't have to look into Sharifa's menacing eyes, " Well I-"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Mana instantly look back at Sharifa, " I'm sorry for not finishing my duties Miss Sharifa. I have absolutely no excuse and I-" She gulped, " deserve to be punished for my negligence."

Sharifa stared at Mana in silence, probably deciding what course of punishment she should take. " Your right, you do deserve to be punished." She finally said.

Mana sighed, " I understand." She made to turn around so Sharifa could have access to her back.

" However," Sharifa started slowly, rubbing her right arm socket. " My right arm is quite sore right now so I'm not able to do much." At Mana's relieved look she gave her a steely one back. " Oh I _could _use my left arm," Mana's relieved look deflated and Sharifa smirked in satisfaction. " But your not worth the effort."

Mana blinked, so she wasn't going to get a whipping? She almost started jumping for joy. But she was too tired to do that and Sharifa might find that offensive.

" I see, well thank you for your mercy. And I promise to not neglect my duties again." Mana bowed and began walking to a door on the right that lead to the Sleeping area. She wanted to finally get some sleep after having such a eventful evening.

But Sharifa's voice stopped her, " Where do you think your going?" She asked, walking to a chair and sitting down properly, crossing her legs.

Mana turned around slowly, " To the sleeping area..to get some sleep?" Mana said unsure.

" Ahaha," Sharifa laughed and pulled out a hand held white feathered fan with gold trimming, most likely another gift from her 'clients'. She began fanning herself with it. Closing her eyes she began speaking. " No your not."

Mana blinked, " What?" She said stupidly.

Mana could see Sharifa rolling her eyes behind her eyelids, " I said your not going to bed. Not yet anyways," She leaned further back in her chair clearly enjoying herself. " Your going to be working kitchen duty and serving."

Mana's jaw dropped, kitchen duty and serving? She just got in from having a stressful day and now she has too continue work? But of course Miss Sharifa doesn't care. She never does.

Then she remembered something, " But wait, I'm not part of the kitchen staff and it's not my shift serve today."

Sharifa lowered her fan and opened her eyes, Mana was nervous from the cold glare Sharifa gave her. " Since, you decided to skip out on your cleaning today I had to assign it to another person and have her finish it. She had just came in a moment before you did. I'm letting her take the rest of the night off and you will do her shifts."

Mana felt bad, she didn't think that someone else would have pick up her slack. Now she has to make it up by doing their shift. She would have to apologize to that person later.

Sharifa took in Mana's expression and smiled, " You should feel bad, poor Kisara had to finish up your job. Maybe next time you won't neglect your duties." She leaned back in her chair and went back to fanning herself. " Now get to work and don't disappoint me."

Mana bowed, " Yes, Ma'am." Now Mana felt even worse, Kisara was a fellow servant and one of the sweetest people she's ever met. Besides Atem, Kisara was the only one to show her kindness. She would have to make it up to her somehow.

Mana left the room and the evil witch and tiredly made her down the hall to get to the kitchens. How could this day get anymore tiring?

* * *

" Good, now place those soups on that tray and your done." Said the cook Akiiki.

" Alright." Responded Mana as she went to do what she was told. Once she had entered the kitchen where all the food for the Royals were made she was immediately put to work on prepping and making the food. She wasn't the best cook but she made do.

Akiiki was a nice man would handsome features. A lot of the servant girls would always swoon over him and try to get placed in the kitchen with him. Mana didn't see what was so great, he was a good man and that was that. He seemed to favor her a lot though, and she wasn't complaining as long as he continued slipping her sweets once in awhile.

" I finished with trays, Akiiki." She said as she dusted herself off and smoothed down her dress. Smelling the lovely aroma of roasted pork, steamed vegetables, breads and sweets she realized that she hadn't eaten since this morning. She tempted to pick off on of the rolls on trays.

" Ah Ah," Akiiki swatted her hand away when he saw her reaching for one. " That's not for you." He went back to chopping the onions.

Mana groaned, " But I'm so hungry..Please Akiiki? Just one." Mana begged, clasping her hands together and swishing her hips side to side.

Akiiki rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. " All right, just one," Mana gave a yelp of joy and began to reach for a roll. " After, you finish serving." He finished.

Mana dropped her hands and huffed. It was bad enough she had to watch him make the food, now she had to watch other people eat it in front of her!

" Must you be so cruel?" Mana asked pitifully.

Akiiki laughed, " Only to you , lovely." He winked at her, his shimmering green eyes showing his mirth.

Mana blushed, " Oh stop," She picked up one of trays of food and began to towards the door that lead into the hall. " When do I head in?" She asked.

" Right after Bahiti comes back, then after you I will send someone else in. And the cycle repeats itself." Just then Bahiti came in looking pleased with herself.

" I think Priest Seto is finally falling for me!" Bahiti said, she sat down on one of the wooden chairs and began fanning herself with her hand. " Watch, I'll no longer be a servant and instead the wife of a sacred guardian." She cackled with laughter.

Akiiki rolled his eyes at Bahiti, " As if Priest Seto would want you, you bag of wind." Bahiti glared at the back of his head when he turned around.

Mana blanched, Priest Seto? He was in the dining room? Did that mean she would be serving all the others too? Just then she remembered Atem asking his guardians to join him for dinner. _' Oh no..' _Mana thought.

" Did any of the other guardians happen to be there?" Mana hurridely asked Bahiti. Bahiti looked at Mana as if she were stupid, " Uh Yes? All of them are including the pharaoh himself."

Mana panicked. She couldn't see them all after having such an embarrassing first meeting. It would be even worse now that she has to serve them. This is why she didn't want anyone to know yet.

" Mana?" Akiiki appeared in front of her, waving a hand in her face. She blinked, " Yes?" She answered.

" Are you alright?" He asked worridely.

Mana gave a forced smile, " Yes I am fine."

Akiiki didn't look convinced but he wasn't going to push it. " Well okay, It's your turn to go in," He pointed at the tray of rolls still her hands, " Take those in, offer them drinks-"

" I know what to do." Mana snapped, cutting him off. She then felt bad when she saw his hurt expression. " Ah, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

Akiiki nodded in understanding, " I get it, Just go ahead and get it over with." Mana nodded and stepped around him to get to the door.

"Oh and Mana!" Akiiki shouted as he sprinted back to her before she left.

" Yes?" Mana turned around, holding the tray tightly.

He smiled and held out his hand, " This is for you." In his hand was a beautiful multi-colored beaded bracelet held together by string. " It's not much, but as a palace cook one could only afford so much." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Mana blinked in surprise, he got her bracelet? No one but Atem ever got her anything. " You didn't have to do that." She said.

Akiiki shook his head, " Yes I did," at Mana's questioning look he said, " What? You didn't think I would forget it was your day of birth yesterday, did you?"

" You remembered?" Mana asked astonished.

" Of course now let me put this on you." He grabbed Mana's wrist and gently tied the bracelet around it. " There, it looks great on you." He released her wrist.

Mana didn't know what to say or feel, never has someone ever shown this much care for her before, besides Atem. She wanted to hug him but she still held the tray in her grip. So she opted for kissing him on the cheek. " Thank you so much Akiiki, I'll never take it off." She smiled at him.

It was Akiiki's turn to be surprised. He wasn't expecting that. " No problem, Lovely. Now get in there and make the pharaoh happy." He said enthusiastically, going back to the counter tops to make more food.

And then Mana lost her smile, her temporary happiness fading. She sighed and left the kitchen. She walked across the hall and faced the door which lead into the room the pharaoh and his guardians will be in.

She knew she would have too see them somehow, what with the knowing she's the consort of the pharaohs, as Atem so nicely put it. But she wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

_' Damn you Sharifa.' _Mana thought, trying to pin the blame on that woman always helped get her through things. Taking a deep breath, Mana plastered a smile on her face and rolled her shoulders.

After all, she was a servant of the pharaoh and pleasing him and his needs came above all else.

At least that's what she _was _supposed to do.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so looks like Mana still isn't done for the day. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now THIS was long. Approximately 21 freaking chapters! So hopefully it was worth the wait guys. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, a lot more than I did when I was writing MBF. This I feel I can take my time and not worry so much. Plus my writing has gotten better over the years. So, if you can notice my favorite characters in my story so far would have to be Marik, Isis and Bakura. They are just so much fun to write and their dialogue always ends up being hilarious.

Though I feel I'm making Marik fall into the Yugioh Abridged Version too much. Which is NOT what I want. Yikes. I don't know, is he Aqua girl 007? Lol.

Well anyways yeah, I wanted to capture the relationship between everyone and show how everyone sees each other. Marik and Isis are extremely close siblings, Bakura is their child hood friend. Mahad and seto have a love/hate thing going on lol and Aknadin is freaking crazy.

Honestly I keep forgetting about Aknadin! Seriously! I wrote exactly what I was thinking when I did Bakura's line for that scene. He's so lame, but I do have plans for him in the future.

Facts- I don't believe there are any for this one either.

A/A/N- I really appreciate the feedback I'd gotten on my last chapter! I especially liked how you all took my suggestion for the Code Geass Anime! It's a really good show( that I finished sadly) and I felt it would help my story along. This chapter was actually inspired by Ouran High Host club. It's a really funny anime that's about a cross dressing girl who goes to a rich school and has to join a host club full of sexy guys who cater to the female needs. But of course there's romance. So yeah check that out if you like, You'll notice which characters are like the ones on my story lol. It was completely unintentional though! Aha.

On that note I will end this, thank you for reading and please review!

Oh and please tell me what you THINK in a review. A review is not you telling me how you want me to update faster or telling me how you waiting and waiting for an update. That's in my opinion rude and a complete waste of my time. So please leave a detailed review and I'll very much appreciate it. Thanks ;3

OH! and Sharifa was inspired by that Cleopatra girl on Monster High! Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy this monstrosity of a chapter guys! Special treat for my faithful readers and in honor of me starting Senior Year. :)

I dedicate this chapter to my new YouTube addiction, PewDiePie and Cry. Seriously they are the reason this took so long to get out. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter was written listening to Continued Stories- Code Geass OST.

* * *

Mana knew she shouldn't be as nervous as she was since she remembered serving the guardians multiple times before and even the pharaoh. Though during those times it wasn't as intimate as it is now. There was always a lot of bustling and rushing around that the only interaction she had with them was to pour them a drink and collect their finished plates.

She only got to serve Atem a few times in her stay here and it was during the time they starting expressing their feelings for each other..Though she couldn't really call cleaning up after him and his guests 'serving' him. Plus, she always felt awkward since they were just starting to have a relationship and he had to watch her do such a dirty job.

She remembered her first time serving Atem, though it was actually his father, the pharaoh she was technically working under. It was her third week working in the palace since she was brought in and Miss Sharifa had wanted her to work clean up after each meal was finished.

* * *

_Flashback to eight years ago- The grand Banquet held in the Royal Palace in the honor of Pharaoh Ankhnamkanon after a victorious battle._

_An eight year old Mana walked hesitantly into the grand dining room behind about twenty other servants. Miss Sharifa had wanted her to work this grand occasion after failing miserably at her other duties. She had to do this right or Miss Sharifa said she will have her put out on the streets, and with no living relatives, Mana had no where to go._

_She looked around the huge expanse room in awe. Everything was shiny and polished as if a spot never touched a inch of the place. There were mural paintings of the Egyptians gods and goddesses that her mother had told her about on the walls. Marble floors and pillars depicted scenes of past pharaohs conquest's and trials._

_There was a female troupe in the front of the room performing a synchronized routine for everyone. At certain times though, some of the women would break away to the seated men at the table and move provocatively around them. Mana blushed, not understanding why the women were all acting like this. And wearing next to nothing of clothing too._

_' This must be a banquet or something.' She thought, her mother had told her stories about the lavish activities the royals were able to do at the palace. She had asked her if they were ever going to attend one. Her mother had just smiled and laughed, petting her head in that way she hated. "Maybe, someday. And you'll be the most prettiest girl there." That was a week before she passed._

_Mana sighed, ' Well I'm here mama..just not in the way you visioned.' A hard push from one of the servants almost sent her to the ground and knocked her out of the thoughts she was having. She turned around to see who it was._

" _Watch yourself little girl!" Said a hateful voice. Mana knew who it was, it was a girl named Bahiti who was a couple years older than Mana. And apparently didn't like her for some reason._

" _Stop standing there staring and get to work! Those plates wont move themselves." She huffed, and walked away towards the table to collect dishes along with everybody else. But she noticed her sneaking odd glances at a young man with short brown hair and striking blue eyes._

_Mana shook her head and decided she better get to work or face the consequences. She began walking to the long table full of what seems to be only men and tried see who's finished plates and bowls she could collect. But everyone seemed to be busy with someone._

_Mana began to get worried, if she didn't at least come back with a plate or cup then she would be called a slacker and lazy. Which would give Sharifa plenty of reason to get rid of her. Just then Mana noticed a opening area that the servants seemed to avoid. It was as though they didn't want to be the one's to collect the persons plates sitting there._

_Whatever the reason, Mana knew she saw her chance and went to take it. She briskly walked all way up towards the head of the table and once she was about two feet away she noticed that it was a young boy sitting three chairs down from the head of the table where the pharaoh himself sat._

_She couldn't see much since he wasn't facing her but she could make out wild tri-colored hair and a lean body. She also saw a lot of gold and jewels adorned on the boy. And he also seemed to be about few years older than her, perhaps thirteen or fourteen. ' Hmm, he must be a son of one of the nobles here.'_

_Mana took a deep breath, all she needed to do was take his plates and head back to the kitchen that's connected to this room and she'll be okay. Mana put a false smile on and walked up behind the boy's chair. Once she was slightly next to him, she leaned down to collect his plates when a slipper covered foot reached out and caught her in the right ankle, causing her to trip and fall right onto his lap._

"_Oompfh." They both said in surprise from the impact. Mana turned herself over so that she was in a sitting position, not realizing she was still on top of the boy._

" _Who did tha-"_

" _Hey get off of me!" Someone yelled in her ear, causing her to cringe. She looked down to see that she was indeed sitting on the boy's lap. Mana blushed to embarrassed to move._

_The boy grabbed her by the shoulders to get her too look at him, " Did you not hear me you dirty girl?! Get off or I will-" He stopped his threat when she turned to face him. Amethyst orbs met Emerald gems as they locked eyes. He gasped at the beauty sitting before him.' It's her.' He thought._

_Mana looked at him in fear, not understanding why he was staring at her with such a weird expression on his face. She made to get up but his hands wouldn't release her._

_He wasn't going to let her go. Mana gave a couple side glances around the room and saw that none of the other servants seem to notice what was happening. She had to hurry and get this boy to let her go before she got in more trouble._

_She took in a huge breath and exhaled, something her mother always did when she was stressed. " I'm very sorry sir! I didn't mean to bother you I-"_

"_You have very beautiful eyes." He said interrupting her._

_Mana blinked, what about her eyes? They were just eyes so that she can see. Nothing more._

" _What do you mean, sir?" Mana asked cocking her head to the side. Her long almond hair tickling the boys knees._

_He gave a chuckle at her innocent face, he lifted a hand from her shoulders to trace a finger around her jaw line. " How old are you girl?" He asked._

_Mana widened her eyes, he wanted to know her age? 'What a weird boy' She thought. " Um, I am eight year's old." She said and lifted both her hands to display the age on her fingers._

_He smiled, " I see, well what I meant before was that you have very, very, pretty eyes."_

_Mana thought back to when her mother had called her pretty many times and remembered how good she felt when it was said. That's exactly the same feeling she was getting from talking with this boy. She gave a toothy smile in response._

" _And your smile is just as lovely." At her once again confused look he smirked, " Maybe I should save those terms for a later time." He mused._

_He looked her over from head to toe and stopped at her ankle. He winced looking at it. " I'm so very sorry habibti, I never meant to hurt you." He said sadly._

_Not noticing the name he gave her, Mana followed the boy's gaze down to her ankle where a red bruise was forming. She looked back up at his pained expression._

_Mana had a feeling that he felt bad for her, but it was only a mistake right? He just said he never wanted to hurt her. She leaned up and patted the boy's face, " It's okay, I don't hurt." She said sweetly._

_He looked at her surprise, but then it changed to warm, tender one. He placed his own hand atop of hers. " Your exactly how I knew you would be, I knew it the moment I saw you." He said and grasped her hand that was on his face and laid it on her thigh._

_He sighed, " However, I should have never did that. It wasn't even intended for you." He said, glancing over at the bustling mass of servants._

_Mana looked over as well, still not seeing anyone looking in their general direction. Even the men at the table were not looking at them, though they seemed to be well enough distracted by the dancers and servants flaunting themselves at them._

" _Who?" She asked, wondering who was really meant for that fall._

_The boy laughed, grabbed her hand and began directing at the groups of servants milling about. " I shouldn't even be telling you this but do you see that girl over there?" He guided her finger to point directly at a tall, very thin, girl with long black hair pulled up into a high pony tail. Her small face was pinched in anger because the boy with brown hair and blue eye's was pointedly ignoring her advances and instead focusing on a conversation with a older man next to him. The girls hazel eye's narrowed and she walked away, fuming with a stack of plates in hand._

_She turned back around when she heard a bark of laughter. " That is Bahiti." Mana said simply._

_He stopped laughing and looked at her with an amused expression. " Bahiti? Is that her name?" At her nod he sighed, " Well, I don't like her." _

"_Why not?" Mana asked. She was beginning to feel rather comfortable on his lap._

_He rolled his eyes playfully, " Well for one, she's always bothering my friend Seto over there," He inclined his head towards him. " And he really doesn't like her."_

_Mana nodded in understanding, So that was why Bahiti always headed for him before anyone else could. And volunteered to take shifts from others, even when she hasn't finished her own work._

" _She better be careful," He said oddly. " Seto is ruthless and would have her beheaded or if she's lucky placed as a slave if she doesn't stop pestering him."_

_Mana looked fearful for a second, she wasn't sure what beheaded meant, but she knew full what being a slave entitled. Her father would bring her on the outskirts of town and show her what slaves had to do. It was a bad sight too see, men and women were in chains lugging around huge blocks of hardened sand to build the pyramids and structures with. They were all badly burned from the hot sun and whip marks and seemed famished, looking as though they were going to drop any moment. _

_Her father had told her that he came close to becoming a slave himself because of some bad decisions he made. But luckily the gods were in his favor those times. He told her to always be mindful of her actions so she wouldn't end up like them._

_Mana shivered in fear, making the boy look down at her in confusion, he saw how frightened she seemed and quickly made to reassure her. " Don't worry, Bahiti won't have to face any of that as long as she tones it down. And judging from her angry disposition she won't be bothering him for awhile." He said, comfortingly rubbing her back._

" _Well anyways," He continued after seeing her calm down. " I just really don't like servants, they annoy me." He paused and looked down at her, smiling. " Well except for you habibti. Your much different than any servant I've ever seen."_

_Mana gave another toothy smile, " Is that why no ever comes nears you?"_

_The boy blinked in surprise at her question before glancing around themselves at the servants still oblivious to what's happening._

" _Huh, I've never really noticed...I suppose I can be a bit intimidating." He looked back down at her with a smile, " But your not afraid of me..are you?" He asked looking worried._

_Mana shook her head furiously, " No!" _

_His face appeared to be very happy with her response. " Good," The boy leaned back a bit in his chair and settled Mana more comfortably on his lap. " What is your name habibiti?"_

_Mana blinked, They never did exchange names did they? How silly of her. " Mana." She said shyly._

_The boy raised a fine eyebrow, " Mana?" She nodded. " Well, that's a wonderful name, Mana." He said playing with the ends of her hair._

_Mana beamed with happiness. Whoever this boy was she knew he would be her very best friend. Not to mention her first one._

_Feeling more comfortable with him, she scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder. Completely forgetting she was in a public setting and that she was still only a servant._

" _What is your name?" She asked._

_The boy laughed, apparently finding her question funny. Mana looked at him from position, " What?" She asked not finding what was so funny._

_He looked down at her with an amused expression, " Come now Mana, you know who I am." He said lightly, going back to messing with her hair._

_Mana shook her head, " No I don't, I just met you."_

" _What?" He grabbed her shoulders and had her face him, making her look directly in his eyes. " You really don't know who I am?" He asked incredulously._

" _Nope."_

" _Well," He looked at her in shock, everyone knew who he was. Every living, breathing thing knew about him and of him. Yet, this girl didn't have a clue. " This is different."_

_Mana just looked at him in confusion, tinged with a bit of irritation. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell her his name and who he was._

_He laughed, brushing his blonde bangs upwards. " I guess it can't be helped," He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, as if he were going to give a important speech._

" _My name is At-" Someone unexpectedly slapping him on the back stopped him from finishing._

" _This is some thing you got going on here, boy!" Mana and him both turned to see a man that was sitting next them, he appeared to be drunk and had a topless woman sitting on his lap kissing all over his neck, pressing her bare breasts against his chest._

_The man blinked to clear his bleary eyes and looked down at the girl in the boys lap. He gave a nasty grin at them, " I see you finally found a girl to bed, eh boy?!" He chuckled and gave another pat on his back, " Though she seems a bit young, but hey! Them be the best ones!" He said leeringly looking at Mana._

_Mana shivered in fear from the man's odd stare and pushed herself closer into the boy, knowing she would be safer with him. She didn't understand what the man was saying but she knew it wasn't anything good. She watched as the man returned his attention to the woman sitting on his lap. Were men like this? She looked up at the boy she was holding onto, Was he like this as well? She quickly dispelled that notion when she felt two arms wrap around her tightly in a protective embrace. No he was different, much different._

_The boy looked at the man sitting next to him in disgust. He hated noblemen almost as much as he hated servants. They were nothing but leeches that wanted his father's power. He knew of many good one's of course, but this one in particular was nothing but a lazy, lard of a man._

_He looked down at Mana and kissed her on the top of her head. " Don't worry, I'll handle him." He whispered in her ear before getting up with her in his arms, and set her down on the floor. The boy pushed his chair in and stood before the man, looking quite menacing for someone his age._

_Mana looked at the boy standing in front of her with his back turned. What was he going to do? Fight this man? She gasped, He couldn't fight this man! Even though he appeared to be quite strong he was still significantly younger than him._

_She reached up to tug at the boy's tunic, Just now realizing how much taller he was than her. " Wait-" She started but was shushed by his hand waving her off. Mana backed away into a wall, there was nothing more she could do._

_The boy stood in front of the oblivious man burying his face in the woman's chest, and stared at him for a moment as if he were calculating what he would do and then changed his attention to his hand where he started examining his nails._

" _Aaah, Nobleman Raheem how glad I am to see you enjoying yourself in my father's honor." The boy said lightly, rubbing his thumb and ring finger together. The man named Raheem raised his head and looked in annoyance at the younger man. He must be so drunk that he didn't even realize who exactly he was looking at so rudely._

" _Look Boy, Can't you see I'm busy-"_

"_However," He said cutting the man off. The boy raised his head to stare right into Raheem's drunken gaze. His eye's were narrowed angrily and his iris started darkening into a magenta color. " You disrespected me, and my friend when you opened your filthy mouth." The boy stepped closer to the still seated man. " Now, apologize and I'll consider going lenient on you."_

_Raheem looked into the eye's of the young man in fright, how was he doing that? Are the rumors true? ' No it must a trick of light.' He thought in denial._

_In a drunken rage, Raheem abruptly stood up from his chair causing the woman in his lap to fall unceremoniously to the ground. "Hey!" She yelled from her position on the floor._

_Ignoring her, Raheem stepped up to the boy and started putting his hand all up in his face. " Where do you get off speaking to me like that boy?!" He continued getting closer. " Like Hell, I'm going to-" He stopped._

_All of a sudden he began gasping for air, as though he couldn't breath. But there was nothing restricting his air supply. He began stumbling backward, knocking down his chair and stepping on the woman. He started clawing at his neck in desperation, causing red nails marks to appear on his skin that was rapidly turning red._

_The boy began chuckling darkly, his shoulders shaking back and forth from him trying to hold in all of his mirth. He gave a sadistic smirk, " Not going to apologize eh?" He shrugged nonchalantly, " Well, you had your chance." He lifted a single finger and Raheem began to slowly levitate from the ground._

_Mana gasped in fright, What on earth was she seeing? The sweet boy that she was getting to know all of a sudden turned into a demon. Is he the one making that man choke? She continued staring at the boy, for some reason she wasn't afraid of him. Even if he was speaking oddly and his whole appearance changed, she just knew that he would never harm her._

_Then " Oh my" and " What is happening's" began abrupting from every direction of the room. Mana saw that everyone in the room now had their attention set on the disturbing scene before them._

_The boy didn't seem to notice or just didn't care, for he was too engrossed in torturing the man slightly floating in front of him._

"_Ack! Aahhgah" The man gurgled out. He seemed to be almost at his limit._

" _Son! What is going on here?!" Bellowed a man that was approaching them. Mana turned her head and immediately recognized who it was, it was the pharaoh! He was quite intimidating with his tall, bulky stature. His long, faded black hair was peppered with grey's and his pure purple eye's radiated anger._

_But then why did he call that boy his son? She looked between the two and even her young mind could notice the similarities shared by them. Was that boy actually a prince?! She really wanted to escape right then._

_The Pharaoh stood a couple feet away from the boy and squared his shoulders. " Release that man now." He looked up at the man with a grimace. " He's had enough, my son."_

_The boy gave a annoyed glance at the pharaoh before sighing, " Alright, but I'm not done just yet." He then snapped his finger and the man fell to the ground on his knees. He was gasping for air and clutching his chest, you could practically see his heart thumping._

_Everyone looked on in amazement at what the young man could do with what it appears to be only a thought or a wave of hand. The pharaoh, however, didn't seem as surprised. It was like he was used to seeing this kind of thing on a daily basis. Mana expected him to intervene and take the man and quite possibly the boy away but he just stood there continuing to watch with his arms crossed._

_The boy or now, the pharaoh's son, walked confidently up to the still kneeling man before him. He looked down at him with a disgusted sneer. " Had enough?" He asked snidely, a smirk settling on his face._

_Raheem just groaned in pain, rubbing his throat and his chest._

" _Hmph," He then waved two guards over, they hurriedly approached. Though they were slightly wary. " I, Prince Atem of Egypt declare that you are hereby stripped of all your titles and rank, your wealth is now depleted and partnerships, businesses or even wives are now gone. You will have nothing but your name, and your lucky I don't take that away from you." He turned to look at the pharaoh, " Do you agree...Father?" He asked._

_The pharaoh raised an eyebrow and nodded his consent._

" _Well then," Atem smirked and shrugged his regal shoulders. " That's, that." He snapped his fingers again, but this time for another reason. " Guards! Take this man and place him in lower dungeons. I'll let him rot down there for awhile." He looked at the woman that seemed to be trying to slip away. " Oh, and take his whore with him. Maybe those two can build a new life together." He smiled sardonically._

_Raheem and the woman started struggling as they were apprehended by the guards. The woman was dragged out first screaming and hollering, she looked a mess. Then Raheem soon followed, though he put up little fight as he appeared to be slipping into unconsciousness._

_The huge doors shut with a loud 'bang' and silence soon followed. When suddenly a series of clapping began to abrupt amongst the guests. Though it was because they felt they had to do something or else risk being thrown out also._

_Atem rolled his now amethyst eyes and made to head over to where Mana was still trembling against the wall, but was stopped by his father putting a hand on his shoulder. He was giving him one of those looks that meant they needed to talk._

_Mana watched the father and son interact with each other as though they were having a simple chat about Atem's behavior. It was clear that Atem wasn't having it though as he kept rolling his eyes and rolling his head around in annoyance._

_Hmm, Atem. Mana rather liked that name. It was true that she never knew the Pharaoh had a son. Or rather she knew he had children of course, but she had never heard or seen of him until this day. She started blushing in embarrassment, and to think she was sitting on the lap of a prince! She could just imagine Miss Sharifa's expression if she ever found out._

_Then she remembered, Miss Sharifa! She was supposed to finish some type of work here and she never did. Too busy she was playing around with a prince, now she was risking getting thrown out of the palace herself. She looked at the long table that was now empty of people as they were all milling about, talking about the event's that just occurred._

_Maybe if she quietly grabbed a few plates and quickly make it to the kitchens without being seen by her fellow servants then she could possibly not get in trouble. She was just about to go and do that, but stopped herself. Looking over, she saw that the prince named Atem was still talking with his father. She really didn't want to leave him just yet. At least not without showing her appreciation and saying good bye, as this would probably be the last they speak since she now knew of his status._

_Mana stood there trying to decided what she should do, when a bony hand gripped her shoulders and whipped her around to face them._

" _There you are! Where have you been this whole time?" Mana came face to face with Bahiti as she leaned down and started yelling at her. " You know Miss Sharifa had entrusted me to keep an eye on you, and you go running off! Especially in a situation like this!" Mana winced as Bahiti continued to yell at her._

_Mana shrinked back, " I'm sorry I was-"_

" _And did you even get anything done tonight?!" Bahiti asked angrily._

_At Mana's honest shake of the head Bahiti blinked in surprise. She half expected the girl to lie and save her hide but she admitted the truth. Bahiti gave an annoyed sigh and straightened herself back up, putting her hands on her bony hips._

"_Alright, look, tonight was a huge a mess anyway so it would be no point in reporting back to Sharifa about you not cleaning up this time." At Mana's surprised look she quickly glance away with a pout. " Don't think I'm doing this out of kindness! It's just if you go down, I'll have to go down too. So, not a word of this too anyone. Got that?" Bahiti asked sternly._

_Mana smiled and nodded her consent, she didn't know why Bahiti was even doing this but she was very grateful. Now she wouldn't be thrown out of the palace or even in trouble. Maybe there's more to Bahiti than what she seems._

_Bahiti huffed and rolled her eyes, " Good, now come on and let's get back-" Someone interrupted her._

" _Why, hello." Said Atem as he walked right up to the retreating girls. He looked at Bahiti and then Mana in amusement._

" _Pr-pr-prince!" Bahiti exclaimed in surprise, she stared at him with wide eyes before she gasped and hurriedly bowed, pushing Mana down with her._

" _Please, rise." Atem said in boredom, he was once again examining his nails._

" _Yes, your majesty." Bahiti and Mana rose at the same time and faced him. But both kept their eyes cast downwards, each for a different reason._

" _Is there anything I can do for you, Prince?" Bahiti asked politely._

_Atem just continued staring at his nails, before directing his gaze to Mana. It was almost like he was trying to say something to her with just his eyes alone. " No, I just wanted to...appraise you both on your service to the palace. I''ll be sure to give my appreciation to your supervisor." He said._

_Bahiti looked as if she was going to choke, shaking her head Bahiti gave another quick bow. " We are not worthy of such praise, but we gratefully appreciate it."_

_Atem waved her words off with a stroke of his hand before turning to make his way back to his father. " Very good, Well carry on then, I need to get back but I hope we cross paths again." He said, his gaze entirely on Mana. This did not go unnoticed by Bahiti._

_She nodded, " Yes, we will. Thank you again your highness." With that Atem walked off to go join with his father again._

_Bahiti let out a huge sigh and grabbed Mana's hand, leading her away from the commotion and out in the empty halls. They began to make their way back to the servant's quarters._

_It was quiet before Bahiti opened her mouth again, " So," She began slyly looking down at Mana with a raised eyebrow. " What was with all that eye contact?" At Mana's embarrassed blush she had received her answer._

_Bahiti laughed and gave a shrug, a smirk was plastered on her face, " Just be happy that I'm into the Blue eyed types and not purple." She said with a wink._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Mana looked back on that day fondly, she was so naïve and innocent then. Not that she was a sinner or knew all, but she was definitely much wiser and made better decisions. Sometimes.

Now that she thought about it, Bahiti has also changed over the years. She was still the same rude, self centered, hateful girl that she's always been, probably since birth, but she seemed a lot nicer to Mana now than in the beginning. It was the kind of relationship where they couldn't stand each other but they respected one another and when it really came down to it they were going to be there for one another.

If it was anything for why she acted that way it was because she was afraid to show her true self. It was a sort of defense mechanism so she wouldn't get hurt. Mana had remembered the conversation they had later that night when she had met Atem.

Bahiti had revealed to her that she used to get picked on and harrassed by other children for being so thin. While most Egyptian women and even young girls had full, well developed bodies, Bahiti was born underweight and sick. Causing her to grow into a lanky, thin frame. The only good thing to it was that she was quite tall, so it didn't look as bad as she seemed to think it is.

Bahiti wasn't orphaned like most of the boy's and girls here, her mother had thought Bahiti would be undesirable by any men and didn't want to be known as the mother with a 'sick looking daughter' and so had given her up to some random guards who were patrolling the area one day, to have her work in the palace as a servant. They were at first going to place her as a sex slave because of her lovely face but thought she wouldn't sell well with her body so she was luckily placed as a servant.

But even amongst the servants she was still ridiculed. And that was when she decided she was done putting up with others. When they tried hurting her with their words, she hurt them back twice as hard with words of her own. No one messed with her after that.

Bahiti had a hard life which was why Mana could understand why she acted the way she did. But it was exactly that, 'acting'. She just hoped one day something, or rather _someone _helped break down those walls of hers.

Mana gave a slight snort, ' _As if' _She thought. The only person that Bahiti wanted was Priest Seto. Even after all these years she still pined after like some lovesick dog. Mana rolled her eye's, she needed to get these rolls to the pharaoh and his guardians before they got cold. And while she still had her nerve.

Mana finally pushed opened the door, that she was standing in front of for the past five minutes, with her hip, since both her hands were occupied. She entered the private dining room that she had failed to clean earlier and stood awkwardly at the entrance. The door shut behind her with a long creak.

Silence immediately greeted her, as it seemed everyone had paused in their conversation to look at her. Mana bit her lip and tried to not let it get to her. All she had to do was place the tray on the table and offer a drink or two and be done. Then she could go to her bed and die of embarrassment.

She didn't really get why she was so nervous, but it was really awkward to see them all again after such a brief and unexpected meeting.

Mana gave a short determined nod and plastered a smile on her face. She walked up to the golden table and got in between Isis and Marik to set the tray down along with the other entrees that were brought in. Marik and Isis looked up at Mana with questioning eye's and then simultaneously locked eyes with each other having a conversation with just their eyes doing the talking.

Leaning back up, Mana dusted her hands and picked up a pitcher of wine off the table. She held it up in her right and place her left one on her hip, " May I offer any of you a drink?" She asked with fake smile and false cheeriness in her voice. She mentally slapped herself, she was over doing it way too much.

Everyone just stared at her like she was some foreigner speaking a language that was not Egyptian. It clear none of them were going to answer her, so she was about place the pitcher down and try and save some of her dignity by making a hasty escape when Bakura called out from where he was sitting next Marik.

" Yeah, sure I would _love _some." He said with a smirk.

They turned towards Bakura in surprise with Atem who seated at the head of table glaring at him. He looked back at them all with an abashed face. " What? She offered! After all she _is a _servant," He looked at Mana. " Right?" He asked snidely.

"Right you are, sir." Mana agreed begrudgingly. She really wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. Mana blinked, when did she begin having such casual yet annoyed thoughts about him? Shaking her head, Mana made to go over to Bakura and pour him his drink anyway, when a baritone voice rang out causing her heart to leap in her chest.

"Mana." Atem said her name with such a finality that she wasn't sure if he was requesting her attention or was just simply saying her name. But if she knew Atem, it was that he never said someone's name without it leading to something.

She slowly turned to face his direction, the pitcher still in her hand. " Yes, Your highness?" She answered sweetly.

Atem raised an eyebrow, was she being serious right now? He sighed and leaned his head on his right fist. " What do you think your doing?" He asked calmly.

Mana blinked, What did he mean ' What was she doing?' She was trying to serve him and his guardians, damn it! " Why, My pharaoh I'm only doing my-"

" Sit down, Mana." He said interrupting her. She saw his eye's glance at the seat on right of him that was conveniently empty. Some of the occupants at the table started murmuring to each other, she could hear Seto especially well. " And it begins.." She heard him say under his breath.

She looked back at Atem with an almost pleading gaze now in her eyes, " I-uh-My Pharaoh, I-"

" I said sit down, _Now Mana." _He commanded her, his calm disposition fading away.

Mana hung her head, her bangs covering her eye's. " Fine." She complied and placed the pitcher back on the table non to gently. She stepped away from Bakura and walked around the table to get to the seat next to Atem. She could just feel the guardians stare on her back.

She reached the seat and grasped the back of it the jewel encrusted back pressing into her palm. And it was then she realized that this was what she had been wanting for a long time. To finally sit with Atem out in the open at this exact table and in this exact seat. Having a marvelous dinner with him and his trusted friends, who she hoped would become hers as well.

Suddenly, Mana's attitude completely changed as she abruptly pulled out _her _chair and hastily sat down in it. She clasped her hands on her lap and her foot began tapping discreetly under the table in excitement. This was her chance to finally get to know Atem's friends and hopefully establish some sort of relationship with them. She needed to stop being so nervous all the time and act the way she should. As a proud consort of the pharaoh.

Though she wasn't sure if she knew what that really entailed.

The guardians looked at each other with questioning eyes, all sharing the same thought, ' _How serious is the pharaoh about this girl?'._

A silence had ensued the moment she sat down. It was as though no one wanted to say anything now that she was here. Mana started to feel very out of place, she had intruded upon their dinner and now they probably thought she was a nuisance. Her moment of confidence was fading, fast.

Atem looked over at Mana, he could sense and tell by her posture that she was feeling nervous about being here. He almost wanted to retract his previous command and just let her leave. But that wouldn't help matters at all. As much as he hated seeing Mana so nervous she needed to become more exposed to what his life is like if she was to be with him. He was going to put it off until she was ready, but when she deliberately came to the throne room earlier and seen everything he came to the decision that it was time.

He loved Mana and wanted her to be apart of his life. And for that too happen she needed to accept all that came with being the pharaohs consort. Getting to know his trusted friends and adviser was the first step. He couldn't hold her hand through everything.

Mana couldn't take any more, she opened her mouth to tell Atem she was leaving. She didn't care if they ended up hating her after, she wasn't going to be put on display like that for their amusement. But then before she could say anything, her stomach beat her too it. A loud grumble tore through the silence.

Mana quickly put a hand on her stomach as though doing that would stop it. She blushed and cleared her throat. She had forgotten about her empty stomach.

The awkward silence that followed was quickly broken by a woman's giggle. Mana looked up and across the table where Priestess Isis sat directly in front of her. Isis had a hand to her lips and was giving a tiny giggle. Marik who was sitting next to her looked at his sister before joining her in the mirth.

Bakura groaned at the two of them, but even he cracked a smile. Seto who was seated on Mana's side of the table, still held a bored expression that never changed nor did he participate in the laughter. However, Mahad who was sitting between Mana and Seto had joined in the laughter as soon as Marik had.

Atem had an amused expression on his face as he watched the scene with his head still resting on his fist.

Mana gave a nervous chuckle, she looked around the table in confusion. Not finding anything funny. Though, she did appreciate Isis breaking the tense silence, even if it was at her own expense.

The laughter died down and everyone felt a bit more comfortable now. Isis smiled and reached over to grab the tray of rolls that Mana had brought in. She grabbed it and lifted it over to Mana, offering them too her.

" Are you hungry, dear?" Mana's deepening blush was her answer, she leaned the tray closer. " Here, there's plenty of food here and more on the way. Come on eat. Can't have the consort of the pharaoh starving, now can we?" Isis said sweetly, cocking her head with a smile.

Mana stared at Isis in disbelief before glancing at Atem. He caught her eye and gave her a reassuring nod. Ecstatic to finally have some food in her, Mana took the tray from Isis and helped herself to a couple of the rolls. She also noticed a basket of dried figs and grabbed a handful to put on her solid gold plate. But she didn't stop there she had at least one of everything placed on her plate by the time she was done. And It was only just the appetizers.

" Woah, slow down woman. It's not going anywhere." Said Bakura as he watched Mana pile her plate with food.

Mana looked down at her plate in embarrassment. She had forgotten she was eating with six other people and not on her bed with Kisara or Bahiti.

" Oh, sorry..." She muttered quietly.

" Oh hush, Bakura." Said Isis as she placed some appetizers on her plate. " She can eat as much as she wants." Isis smiled reassuringly at Mana, " Go on, it's alright."

Mana smiled gratefully at Isis and began munching on a roll, She was always backing her up and defending her. So far she was the only friend of Atem's that has been accepting of her, besides Mahad.

Speaking of Mahad, Mana took a peek out of the corner of her eye's at him watching him talk to Bakura about something. She wondered why he hadn't spoken to her at all since it was revealed that she was with Atem. She had assumed they were of good standing with each other and out of everyone be the most receptive of their relationship. But he hasn't said a thing. Perhaps he was angry that she didn't admit the full truth to him in the beginning? If so, she would have to try and talk to him alone sometime.

She was broken out of her thoughts by someone speaking to her. She look up and saw it was Marik.

"So, Mana is it?" He asked, at her nod he smiled. " I see, Well I think it's a nice name. Simple and pretty, like you."

Mana's eyes widened in surprise, did he just say she was pretty? She smiled, well she wasn't complaining. " Thank you, priest Marik." She said politely.

" Oh, stop with the titles," He said with a wave of his hand. " When it's just us here talking, status and titles are non existent." He nodded his head towards Atem. " Right, Atem?"

Atem sat up and grabbed Mana's hand under the table. Just because he wanted to feel the touch of her soft skin. " Yes, that's right." He answered and looked at Mana. " So don't worry about a thing. We are all just friends here."

Smiling, she nodded in understanding. Her nervousness forgotten she began to talk. " Alright. Well, how long have you all known each other?" She asked.

Isis laughed. " We should be asking you two that." She said pointedly looking in the direction of Atem and Mana's joined hands.

Mana blushed while Atem just smirked. " Well-uh-" She said stammering.

"I'm just being funny, Mana. But, to answer your question we have all known each other for quite awhile, am I right?" She asked in assurance, glancing at her fellow guardians.

They nodded in agreement, " As you should know, Me and Isis are siblings." Said Marik as he wrapped an arm around Isis's shoulders. Isis just rolled her eyes, sipping wine.

" More like lovers if you ask me." Mutter Bakura as he sat pouting with his arms crossed.

Marik sighed and gave a playful punch on Bakura's shoulder. " Stop being annoying, Anyways," He then wrapped his other arm around Bakura's shoulders, and brought him and Isis in for a suffocating hug. " Me and Isis have known Bakura our whole lives. It's only by the god's hands that we all became guardians together."

" Brother! Let go of me!" Isis exclaimed pushing Marik's arm off her shoulder.

"Yes," Bakura hissed in annoyance, roughly pushing off Marik's arm. " Must you always have your hands on someone?"

Marik rolled his eyes and leaned on the table, " As you can see, however, I'm treated horribly by these two." Huffs of indignation came from both sides of him. " Anyways, that's how we know each other," He looked pointedly at Seto and Mahad. " We met them when we came to stay in the palace...permanently."

" I see," Mana said in interest. She really wanted to know more about the Ishtar family and even Bakura. They intrigued her. But she would have to save those questions for another time. She turned to look pass Mahad and at Seto. " How about you? How long have you've know everyone?" She knew Priest Seto would probably be the hardest to get through to, but perhaps she could find something in common with him and establish some sort of friendship.

Seto gave her a bored look, as though he didn't want to be bothered with any sort of questions from her. " Really? Why do you care about such trivial things as that?"

"Seto..." Atem said in warning. Even though he wasn't going to interfere their conversations with Mana, he also wasn't going to let anyone speak out of line to her.

Mana heard Atem and patted his arm, " It's alright, it's a just a question." She said smiling. She turned back to Seto. " Well, Seto, I just want to get to know each and every one of you." Seto raised an interested brow. " I hear such good, amazing things about you all from Atem and to finally have the honor to speak and learn things about you is something I never thought would happen." Mana paused giving them all a genuine warm smile.

" I hope to form a strong bond with you all, just like what you have with Atem." She reached up to rub her misty eyes, not wanting tears to fall and ruin everything. " And I know it must be difficult for you guys to accept such a new change now that I'm here. Especially since it was kept mostly as a secret from you. But I'm hoping we can look past that and become close companions." Mana finished with a deep breath. She gave a hopeful look at everyone, hoping her words got through.

There was a pause in the atmosphere as her words settled in their minds. They were quite surprised to hear so much come from such a little girl like her. And all they could detect was pure honesty coming from her.

Atem held on tighter to Mana's hand. He was proud of her, only words like that could come from such a woman like Mana. If she could speak this way to his friends, then imagine how she would do in front of an entire kingdom.

" That was wonderful." He whispered in her ear, causing the hairs on her neck to rise.

Mana smiled, " Thank you, I just hope they feel the same." She whispered back worriedly.

Atem shook his head, " Nonsense, after that they _have _to find you as enchanting as I do." He whispered back, leaning in even closer to her.

"Mhhmm." Mana nodded. She needed to hear what the guardians had to say. She only hoped it was positive.

" What you just said..." Isis started off first looking straight into Mana's hopeful eyes. " Was really nice of you, Mana." Mana smiled wide and was about to say her gratitude but Isis continued. " However..." She trailed off.

Mana paled and Atem gripped her hand tightly in his. " However?.." Mana echoed.

Isis shook her head, " It wasn't needed."

Mana blinked in shock. " What?" she responded dumbly.

" Your the pharaohs _consort _you hold about the same, if not more, rank than all of us here. Asking us whether your in our favor of being with Atem is basically unnecessary." Isis stated matter of factly.

Mana groaned inside her head. That was _not _what she meant. " No, no, no." Mana said shaking her head, " I'm trying to say that I want you all to like me and be in acceptance of me. I could care less about ranks and expectations." She didn't fail to notice the facial changes of Seto and Bakura.

Isis began to look confused as though she wasn't getting what Mana was trying to convey to her. For a woman that was so smart and kind, she sure wasn't very insightful.

Marik leaned over and whispered something in Isis's ear. When he leaned back Isis's lightly kohl lined blue eye's widened in understanding. Mana looked at Atem with a questioning look. Atem just smirked and shook his head.

Isis smiled apologetically at Mana. " Ah, Sorry Mana, my rational becomes slightly impaired once I've had a bit of wine." Isis explained and took another sip of her wine.

" Maybe, if you stopped drinking it like it's water..." Marik said annoyed and tried taking Isis's glass away from her. She snatched it away from his hands and glared at him.

Marik pursed his lips and shook his head in irritation. " Rah, your almost as bad as Bakura."

Bakura just rolled his eyes as he poured himself a third glass of the wine.

Mana was bewildered with the guardians behavior. Is this what they are like when they were behind closed doors and not on duty? Not that she wasn't enjoying them, no, she just wasn't expecting this sort of thing.

"Um, it's alright.." Mana said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Isis turned back to Mana a happy expression now apparent. " Well, if it's a matter of _liking _you then that's also an unnecessary question...because I find you simply fascinating!" Isis took another sip of her wine.

Mana blinked, '_fascinating?_' She's never been called that before. She always thought of herself as a simple, plain girl. No special qualities about her at all.

"You do?" She asked.

" Of course! There's something about you that make you who you are. And I just so happen to like whatever that is."

Mana and Isis smiled at each other. Both sharing the same feeling about one another. It was as though a bond was starting to form between them.

" As I said before, your simple and pretty. Which are two very great qualities to have in this power hungry lifestyle. Your definitely in my favor." Marik said grinning at her with his pearly whites showing.

" Well, Thank you. I'm glad to be thought of in such a way." Mana said gratefully. She then looked at Bakura expectantly, as did everyone else.

Bakura finished off his third glass and sighed in annoyance. " Must you all look at me every single time?!" He asked.

Marik rolled his eyes at him, scooting the pitcher of wine away from Bakura a bit to get his attention. Bakura looked at him like he wanted to murder him. " What?!" He asked irritated at not being able to pour another glass.

Marik's lavender eyes bore into Bakura's honey brown ones. " Tell her what you think of her!" He said nodding his head in Mana's direction, his Sandy locks swaying around his face.

Bakura tore his gaze from Marik to stare straight at Mana. She looked at him slightly startled from his naturally menacing gaze. The intensity from his stare was overwhelming. Now she knew why he was rumored to be the most dangerous of the six guardians.

" Look, I could care less who exactly the pharaoh chooses to bed at night," A warning guttural growl seemed to becoming from Atem. But Bakura continued on anyway unperturbed. " However, even I can tell your different from most women, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He got his hands on the pitcher and began to pour himself a fourth glass. " Also, if these two magnuun's over here think your alright, then I have no objections." He said nodding his head towards Marik and Isis.

" What?!" Marik said in indignation, " _We're _the crazy ones? Need I remind you of the time you made a prisoner ju-"

" I appreciate your opinion. All I can ask for is a chance." Mana said interjecting hurriedly to avoid another argument from them.

Bakura just rolled his eyes and went back to his bread and wine. Clearly done with his part in this conversation.

Set huffed from his side of the table. He didn't want to give his opinion on the girl Mana simply because he still wasn't sure about her. She was just randomly announced as Atem's consort without any formal celebration or meeting and now they all had to go along with it. He also wasn't one for secrets being kept from him, however he had to admit that this girl was unlike the rest that tried manipulating their way into this lifestyle. When she said that she didn't have much care for ranks he was thoroughly surprised. Which is not a normal occurrence, so for Atem, the pharaoh, he would go along with this and see if she really had what it takes to stand beside the pharaoh.

" Seto?" Mana asked hesitantly a seat over from him.

Seto sighed and smoothed back his precisely cut brown hair that was freed of his headdress. " If the pharaoh thinks your worthy of being with him, then I have no problems with you." He said simply, crossing his arms.

Atem took a drink of his own wine as he watched Mana. He was extremely proud of her for being able to hold her own with his guardians and taking everything in stride. He knew that it would take sometime for some of them to warm up to her, especially with Seto. He leaned over and lightly rubbed Mana's forearm to show that he was still beside her and not alone.

Mana smiled and nodded in Seto's direction. " Coming from you that means a lot."

Everyone chuckled at her words while Seto just narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance.

Mana laughed as well and then turned to Mahad. " How about you Mahad? Will you accept me also?" She asked. She was the most nervous about his answer, out of all the guardians he was the closest to Atem. So, to have been kept in the dark for so long would have to have upset him in some way.

Mahad had been secretly watching Mana and Atem out of the corners of his eyes when they were talking with the others. He had noticed how in sync they were with each other and that they almost seemed feed off one another energies. And Atem seemed truly at ease with her around. Before this he would sometimes notice Atem gazing off into distance, clearly thinking about something or someone. And it seemed that someone was Mana.

As peeved as he was about Atem not telling him about the true nature of his relationship with Mana, he couldn't hold that against them. But Atem did have some explaining to do once they had some time to their selves.

" I already do." He replied smiling. " Remember what I said, your the 'light'."

" The light?" Atem repeated, confused. " What are you talking about? Have you two already met before?" He asked skeptically.

" Well we only really talked once before earlier today. But he's apparently known me for quite awhile, longer than you have possibly." Mana explained.

" I see..." Atem said oddly.

" Well if we are done with all that nonsense, how about we get back to our previous discussion?" Proposed Seto as he leaned on his left hand, lightly twirling his wine glass around.

" Ugh, I'm not in the mood to talk about that anymore." Said Isis.

" Me either, besides we already eliminated him so what's the problem?" Supplied Marik as he ripped off a piece of his bread.

Seto looked at them as if they were idiots. " The problem is that this is starting to become too frequent for comfort."

Mana looked at them arguing in confusion before turning to Atem. " What are they talking about? What problem?" She asked.

Atem rubbed a finger to his temple and sighed. " Remember that man, Abasi?" At her nod he continued. " Well, as you have found out he was my half brother." He said with distaste.

Mana nodded again, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion. " Yes, and why didn't you tell me that you had other relatives?"

Atem rolled his eyes at her. " I don't. They are just bastard children from my father's barbaric ruts with other women. I don't even acknowledge the blood we share."

Mana frowned in disapproval. " But they are still your blood and you should give them a chance if they want it. Perhaps their not all like Abasi."

Mahad over hearing their conversation decided to give his input. " Ah, but Lady Mana most them will be be. Abasi the sixth one we have encountered since Atem inherited the throne. And they all have had malicious intention in wanting to get to the throne. We can only assume that will happen again."

Mana was about to give her argument on it, when she took noticed of the title Mahad gave her. " Did you just call me Lady Mana?" She asked shocked.

" I suppose I did...Why is there something wrong? Would you prefer a better title?" Mahad asked concerned.

Mana shook her head. " Oh, no! I don't need any titles I'm just a servant remember?"

Atem wanted to shake the clueless girl. " Your not just a servant anymore, Mana. Stop saying that."

Mana was going to give a witty retort back at him, when the door opened and a servant with their back turned entered the room. But Mana could recognize those bony hips and tall, lanky structure anywhere. It had to be Bahiti.

And sure enough when the servant turned around to face them with a tray of the main course, Bahiti's naturally pinched face greeted them. And behind her was a young male servant that Mana didn't recognize. _' He must be new.' _She thought idly.

Mana started fidgeting in her seat. She had completely forgot about Bahiti and the others back in the kitchen. They were probably wondering why she hadn't come back after serving the food. And knowing Bahiti's short temper she must be quite angry with how her, that she broke the routine. But it's not like she knew she was going to end up having dinner with royals!

But she had bigger things to worry about than Bahiti's attitude. When Bahiti see's her, her secret with Atem would be spread amongst the other servants and since they can never hold anything in soon the whole palace would be talking. And she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

That is though, if Bahiti _does _tell the others. It's not like Bahiti isn't aware that Atem and her were in relation to each other. But that was a long time ago and she doubt that she would remember that. She could only hope that Bahiti cared enough for her to not report to this back to the others. Especially to Sharifa.

She wasn't worried about the male servant since it was clear they have never seen each other around and couldn't possibly know who she was. And, the female servants and male servants had separate living quarters she probably wouldn't be seeing him again. No, it was only Bahiti who she had to worry about.

"Is something wrong, Mana?" Asked Atem worriedly. He had noticed her tense up and start moving around. A sign that meant she was troubled about something.

Oh, no he said her name. Hearing a familiar name, Bahiti looked up at the pharaoh and looked to the right of him to see Mana sitting there nervously.

Bahiti's eyes widened in disbelief at seeing Mana sitting at the table with the pharaoh. _' What in the name of all that is divine is she doing here?' _She thought confused. When Mana didn't come back after leaving the kitchens she assumed that the ridiculous girl went back to their quarters to sleep and leave her to do the rest of the work.

But, no. She is right here in front of her sitting next to the pharaoh and the guardians, having dinner! That her and Mana had prepared together. And now she was eating it with them. How does that girl always end up in such odd predicaments?

She was brought of her musings by the servant boy she brought along to help collect the finished plates since Mana wasn't coming back anytime soon. He was holding a stack of plates in one arm and tapping her on the arm as he stood next to her.

Taking her eyes off Mana who was trying to avoid eye contact with her, she turned to the annoying young man tapping her. " What is it?!" She hissed quietly.

The boy looked at her like she was mad. Which she was, but not in the way he was thinking. " I have collected the finished plates, you can serve the meal now. I will take these back to the kitchen to be cleaned." He noticed her irritably tapping the tray she was holding, causing the plates to clank together. " Or do you want me to stay here with you until you finished?" He asked concerned.

Bahiti smiled bitterly, the boy was nice but too nice if you asked her. If he kept offering up such nice deeds to the others, he will be greatly taken advantage of by these miserable servants she had to work with. And it didn't help the fact he was new. " No, it's alright Ata. I will be done soon." She needed his gone anyways, so he wouldn't noticed that one of their own was sitting somewhere she didn't belong.

He nodded back at her and walked out the room, the plates clanking around as he left. Now it was just Bahiti and the occupants of the table.

" Are you going to serve us or just stand there looking like a fool?" Asked Priest Seto. He recognized the woman the second he saw her tall, disgustingly skinny frame walk into the dining room. He had thought she was done with her serving when Mana had come in, but it seemed he was mistaken. He was very well of her advances towards him since he could remember and no matter how indifferent he was to her she never seemed to get the hint.

Bahiti bit her lip and walked towards the table. She was tempted to curse him to hell and back, however, she did not plan on dieing anytime soon, Nor, was she a idiot. Besides, she can never be mad at such a handsome man like him. She didn't know what it was that made her so attracted to him. But the first time she ever got the chance to be around him, she knew he was someone she wanted. And she has yet to meet anyone that can change her mind.

" Of course, I deeply apologize Priest Seto." Bahiti gave a slight bow and then when she got close enough to the table, she held the tray in the crook of her right arm as she began to use her other arm to serve the food.

Starting with the female priestess named Isis she laid out a plate of the main course. " This was personally prepared and cooked by the palace cook, it's called The Lahma Bil Basil." As she made her way around the table placing each plate down in front of the guardians she kept glancing at Mana and seeing how troubled she looked. And a whole lot of questions started barraging into her head, Was she in trouble with the royals? Did they force her to eat with them out of sheer amusement? Or was it something else entirely?

Bahiti narrowed her eyes as she finally got to Mana, all she knew was if they were forcing her to do anything she wouldn't forgive them. She would probably end up doing something ridiculous if they were. Because, she would never admit it especially not to Mana, but she considered that girl to be a little sister to her. And if anyone hurt her they were going to wish Osiris would give them the sweet mercy of death after she was through with them. Besides, only Bahiti had the right to mess with her.

Bahiti put the plate down in front of Mana very slowly and as she retracted her hand, she discreetly made sure to skim her thin fingers along Mana's arm. Which made Mana jump a little in her seat. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

" Mana? What's wrong with you?" Asked Atem, concern showing in his eyes. Something that Bahiti took notice in as she walk to him to serve him his food.

Mana forced a smile and tapped her fingers against the table as she watched Bahiti make her way around the rest of the table. Bahiti was staring back, and her eyes told her that she had a lot of explaining to do later.

" Oh, Nothing...Just um, excited to try out this wonderful food!" Mana said trying to play off her previous nervousness. She wasn't really excited about the food, even though she had never seen or had this much in her entire life.

Bakura scoffed, " It's just substance. Nothing special about it." He said pushing the beef around with his utensils. But for some reason his eye's kept glancing over at Bahiti as she collected the empty wine pitchers. Mana found that very strange.

" Now, Bakura, you know she's still just a commoner after all. This is probably the most she's ever seen in her life, am I right?" Seto asked snidely, looking at Mana through half lidded eyes.

Everyone stared at her as though they felt bad for her and Atem was about to tell Seto to leave her alone, when Mana spoke up first. " If you think your comment's are going to affect me at this point, then your sorely mistaken, Priest Seto." Mana said calmly, rolling her eyes.

Seto stared at her in poorly hidden shock, while the guardians all burst out in laughter at his face rather than what Mana had said. Atem had a smirk on his face as he leaned over and kissed Mana's blushing cheek. " Telling one of my guardians off already?" He asked jokingly.

Mana just gave a short laugh, " Well, he was asking for it." She said lowering her voice a bit so Seto wouldn't hear her, she wasn't going to push her luck with him.

Atem smiled and shook his head, taking a bite of his food as he watched Marik taunt Seto about being told off by a servant.

Bahiti looked on at the table as she picked up another plate that Ata seemed to have missed. _' Idiot.' _She thought absently, if she had left and not noticed that simple mistake, him and her would be in trouble. That aside, she silently watched as Mana ate her food and talked with the other guardians. The pharaoh was kissing her and touching her all over, it seemed he couldn't keep himself away from her.

She couldn't process what she was seeing, Mana was sitting here conversing with the royals as though she wasn't a servant and knew them all personally. Mana owed her an explanation and she was going to get it. She headed to the door to leave, but turned around.

" I hope that all is to your liking, your highness." She said bowing at the waist. " If anything else is needed, I am at your call." And then with one last look at Mana she left the room.

Mana let out sigh of relief. She really thought Bahiti was going to do or say something to her. But then again what could she do in the presence of the pharaoh and his guardians? Now all she had to worry about was if Bahiti would keep her secret or not.

The rest of the dinner went quite nicely for Mana. They ate exquisite food and wine, well, everyone else drunk wine, Atem had made sure she drunk only water for some reason. She even was included in some of the political talk they had. Everything that Mana could have ever dreamed of was happening right now. She still wasn't sure how well she stood with everyone, but she quite content with where she was at.

She raised her hand up and began to yawn tiredly. Her eye's were becoming droopy as she began slouching in her seat.

Atem paused in his conversation with Mahad to look over at her. " Mana? Are you tired?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Mana blinked and sat upright. " Huh? Oh, no,no, I'm fine." She said, but another yawn escaped her, contradicting her statement.

Atem chuckled. " No, I'm quite sure your not. I think it's time for you to get some rest now. You have had a long day, I'm sure." He stood up and helped Mana out of her chair.

When he saw that she was too tired to walk properly, he hooked his arm underneath her legs and lifted her up in his arms. Walking to the door he spoke on his way out. " I'm taking her to back to her quarters. Then, I'll be heading to mine. I will see you all tomorrow, Good Night." Then he concentrated on his powers, and the door opened swiftly. He exited out after one last nod to them all.

Marik Sighed, " Is he always going to do that?" He asked solemnly.

Isis looked at him over the rum of her fifth glass of wine. " D-Do What?" She asked slurring her words slightly.

" You know, Leave and- Wait, Isis!" He exclaimed looking over at his drunk sister. " How much did you drink?" He asked worriedly, grasping her shoulders.

Isis shrugged, " Not enough..." She responded, reaching for her glass. But Marik grabbed the glass and threw at the wall in front of them. Causing shards of glass to litter the ground and a dark red stain sliding down the wall.

" Damn it, Marik! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" Yelled Bakura angrily as he gave slight flinch at the sound of the impact.

" Be grateful Atem wasn't here, you know this is _his _private dining room? We're merely guests." Seto said in boredom.

" Whatever, The servants will just clean up later." Marik said offhandedly, he stood up from his chair and pulled a disoriented Isis out of hers into his arms.

He looked over at Bakura, " Are you coming or what?" He asked impatiently. He wanted to get Isis back to their room as soon as possible and in bed before the alcohol starts affecting her in the worst way's possible.

Bakura was already out of seat and helping Marik hold Isis up. " I'm coming, this isn't the first time the woman couldn't hold her drink." He said bemusedly though a hint of worry was showing in even his eyes.

Mahad got up out of his chair, concern emanating from his presence. " Is she going to be alright? Do you need help?" He asked, taking small steps forward.

Marik was about to respond that it was alright, when suddenly Isis started thrashing around in his and Bakura's hold. Her head kept turning side to side, her black as night hair whipping everywhere.

" Get them out of my head! Get out! Out!" She started screaming, her eyes clenched shut. Sweat starting appearing on her forehead where you can faintly see the millennium eye taking shape.

A couple of guards came bursting in from outside the door. They looked around for danger and when all they saw was the guardians they dropped their stance. " What is going on here?" One of them asked.

Isis began thrashing even worse. It seemed the presence of the guards that came in made what was happening to her worsen. " No, Noo, I don't need to know this...I don't WANT to know this." She moaned out in despair.

Bakura growled and turned to looked at the two idiotic guards. " Grr, Get out of here now, unless you want me to kill you where you stand." He said darkly.

The guards backed away slowly, bumping into each other as they raced out the door. Bakura's lip curled in disgust as he watched them run out, before turning back and gently hoisting Isis up in his arms along with Marik.

" It's going to be alright, Sister, just concentrate on me." Said Marik as he calmly tried diverting Isis from whatever was going through her mind, and instead have her focusing on him. It seemed to have some effect as she stopped thrashing around and the millennium eye was disappearing from her forehead.

" That right, just focus on my voice. I won't let anything happen to you, I got you." Marik kept speaking in soft, hush tones. He nodded over at Bakura who wasn't looking like his usual over confident self and instead looked quite fearful. Bakura saw Marik's nod and reached under Isis to lift her legs up on his arms.

Mahad was about to say something, but Seto stopped him by placing his hand on his arm. Mahad looked at him and all Seto did was shake his head 'no'. Not understanding what was going on and how he could help, he just stood there helplessly watching.

Marik gave a nod to them and with the help of Bakura they carried Isis's comatose body out of the room and most likely back to their room. The door closed with a soft creak and Mahad stood beside the table, his hand clutching the table as he stared at the door.

" Your going to get prints on the table. It may be made of solid gold, but it's still delicate to handle." Seto said calmly.

Mahad whipped around to stare at him in disbelief, his lavender eyes giving away all he was feeling. " Are you being serious right now, Seto?" He asked angry. His usual formal way of speaking disappearing.

Seto rolled his eyes at him as he picked off an invisible piece of lint from his shoulders. " Calm down. She's going to be fine and back to her passive aggressive self in the morning."

Mahad was confused, he sounded like he saw this happen before. " Have you seen this happen to her before?" He asked, leaning on the table.

" Yes, I have. And you would think she would have better care for herself." Seto responded chidingly.

Mahad stared him, wanting to know more. Seto saw this and just sighed in irritation at having to explain the situation. " She was having visions." He said simply.

Mahad blinked in confusions, " Visions? What do you mean? She always has visions and she has never acted like that."

" That's because, you simpleton, those were voluntary. This time these were visions she had no control over."

" Do you know why it's like that?" He asked, completely ignoring Seto's insults.

Seto just shrugged his shoulders, clearly done with the conversation. " No idea, that's something they will have to tell you."

Mahad had left after that, leaving Seto to himself. He was truly puzzled by what had happened and needed some time to himself to think it over. But it was cleat he didn't know Isis as well as he thought he did.

* * *

Atem was carrying Mana back to her sleeping quarters so she could get some rest. He knew she was quite tired from the way she kept nodding off and mumbling nonsense.

" Mana, I'm quite sure we have never swam in the Nile together. Especially not naked." Then he said under his breath. " I would have remembered that."

" Oh?" Mana questioned, snuggling closer to his chest. " Well, we should try doing that someday." She said drowsily.

Atem laughed and held her tighter, nuzzling his head against hers. " Alright, we will someday."

"Promise?" Mana asked looking up, her eyes drooping slightly.

Atem smiled. " Promise." Then he noticed something dangling from Mana's wrist as it swung back and forth.

He inspected it closely. " Say, Mana?"

"Hmm?" She responded lazily.

" Where did you get that bracelet your wearing?" He asked. He didn't recognize it as anything he got for her, and Mana hardly left the Palace unless it was with other servants for work. And he would never get her something as tacky as a beaded bracelet.

" What bracelet?" She asked confusedly.

Atem sighed and lifted her arm up. " The one right here, on your wrist."

Mana stared at her wrist as though she didn't know what was on it, before eyes began to register what she seeing. " Oh!," she exclaimed in recognition. She held her wrist to her face, nuzzling her arm. " It was a gift from a friend."

Atem raised an interested eyebrow, taking another look at the gaudy thing. " I see, you must have a really good friend then." He said absently, as walked down the hall for the servants, getting closer to female sleeping room.

" Yeah, he's really great." She said fiddling with it.

Atem stopped in his stride, just a ways away from the door leading into the sleeping quarters for the females. And looked down in surprise at Mana, " He?" He asked skeptically.

Mana looked around and even in her sleepy haze could make out the area they were in. The door for where her and the other female servants slept was a few steps away. She figured she can get there herself now. She tried get out of Atem's arms but to no avail, as he still held on to her. " Um, Atem?"

Atem narrowed his eyes dangerously, " He?" He asked again, this time with more force.

Mana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What was his problem? All she did was answer his question, so why was he getting angry? " Yes, 'he', is there something wrong?" She asked clutching her wrist.

" You accepted a gift from another man?" Atem was livid. Did she not know the implications of her actions?

"Yes! What's so wrong about that?" She asked getting angry herself. Why couldn't she accept a gift from someone else? He wasn't the only one that had the privilege to do that.

"You..." Atem didn't finish his sentence, because he didn't know what to say to get it through her head. If she couldn't see what she did wrong herself, then he wouldn't bother trying to explain it to her. Especially not when she wasn't in her right mind.

He silently set her down on her feet and glanced away. Mana looked up at him in confusion, she didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she didn't want the night to end on a bad note.

" Atem?..." She asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, Atem grabbed her face and pulled her up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. It wasn't sweet and long like the other ones he usually gave her, no this one was a hard, lip bruising, dominate kiss that left her feeling like she was being branded.

Atem pulled back and stared at her flushed face before letting go and turning to leave. " We will talk tomorrow." He walked off but before he was completely gone he said to her, " And make sure that tacky bracelet is nowhere on your body." And with that he was gone.

Mana stood there feeling like she just made a idiotic mistake. A feeling that she has gotten quite often. She sighed and shook her head, turning around to open the door. She was too tired to think about what she had done wrong this time around. All she wanted to do was sleep the rest of the night away.

Mana entered the dimly lit sleeping quarters that were full of beds with sleeping women and young girls in them. Though some were up playing silent games or talking quietly amongst themselves. She headed straight for her bed that was in the far corner of the room next to Kisara's who was sleeping soundly once she made her way over.

"Mana? Is that you? Tell me what is going on!" Mana could hear Bahiti whispering to her a bed over from Mana. She just ignored her and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering with the covers. Within seconds she was asleep.

Bahiti got up from where she was sitting in her bed to walk over to Mana's. She had stayed up waiting for her to come in so they could talk. But it was clear I was going to have to wait. She sighed and pulled the covers up over Mana. Shaking her head she made to head back to her own bed when she saw a girl about Mana's age staring at her in shock.

Bahiti curled her lip's up, giving a menacing stare. " Unless you want to wake up to a bed full of scorpions then I suggest you stop staring at me and go to fucking sleep." She threatened.

The girl squeaked and hurriedly pulled the covers over head. Her whole outline was shaking underneath the covers. Bahiti rolled her eyes, "Idiots." She mumbled before getting in her bed and blowing out her candles. She would get her answers tomorrow.

* * *

A/N- OMFG. I finally finished this damn chapter! This seriously took me forever! Well actually three weeks...but that's a long time for the person who has to wait! You will have to blame the California heat for that and my dad since he's too cheap to turn on the A/C. But HEY it was for my readers! And plus I just LOVE my story. Like seriously, I didn't think I'd be this invested into it. Especially since it's not Inuyasha related. I ride or die for Inuyasha, while I just freaking love Yugioh. It's crazy what a fan girl I am. Or otaku. Whatever.

Anyways, thanks for being patient I hope. I really wanted to get this chapter out before school started( This Wednesday) and I wouldn't have as much time. Gahh, I'm so excited! Senior year baby! Can't wait. But I'm not looking forward to the early mornings again :( I'm also not looking forward to the less computer time I will be having. Sacrifices Man.

Facts-

Name Meanings:

Bahiti- Fortune.

Ata- Twin.

Sharifa- Respected.

Back in ancient times, medieval times and even now. Banquets and gatherings would be held in celebration of a great victory that the king would bring to the kingdom. It could be victory from a war, battle, disputes over lands and most frequently from a successful hunt. Respected families and noblemen would come out to wine and dine with king as they had a grand spanking time.

Dancing played a vital role in the lives of the ancient Egyptians. All social classes were exposed to music and dancing. Dance troupes were accessible to perform at dinner parties, banquets, lodging houses, and even religious temples. Some women from wealthy harems were trained in music and dance. They danced for royalty accompanied by female musicians playing on guitars, lyers and harps.

Wealthy Egyptians kept slaves to entertain at their banquets, and present pleasant diversion to their owners.

The wife of an Egyptian pharaoh is often referred to by Egyptologists as a consort. This is probably due to the fact that in some people's minds, the Egyptian queen was not a wife because of the lack of a religious celebration of marriage. But for me I decided to change it up and make the term 'consort' more of a substitute for the word girlfriend. As I have always pertained the term as such.

A/A/N- I hope this chapter was to your liking! I also hope that it wasn't a bother to read. I always found that the longer the chapter, the more greater it was for the reader. But I could be wrong. I just wanted to give you guys something to hold you over for awhile. At least until I'm settled in school. By the way, I;m wondering if you caught the hint I was giving off with Bakura, when Bahiti came in ;) Hmm, two wrongs could always make a right! Though I really did want to get some Kisara and Seto in...Damn. Well, enjoy this chapter and leave a wonderful review! I mean come on for this monster it deserves a little more than five reviews this time around. Muah. Bye!

REVIEW! ;3


End file.
